


直到死亡将他们分开

by mydmy



Category: TVB封神榜
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydmy/pseuds/mydmy
Summary: “再有三五日，我们就可以大破诛仙阵，到时候再回来接你，好不好？”“无论你见到任何人，他们跟你说什么，他们做任何事都好，你都不要走出这个辟魔圈，知不知道？”“我回来之时，就是我大破诛仙阵，诛杀柳琵琶之日！”“知道了。”莲花温顺地点点头，看着哪吒对自己千叮万嘱后才离开，竟有些不习惯。她已经很久没被这么关怀过了，上一次被他这么温柔地对待，还是在他把她从龙王三太子手中救出，对她说“有我喷火娃在，那条贱龙接近不了你”的时候。当时她浑身湿透，吓得直哆嗦，可听到哪吒的这句话，却没来由地安下了心。她抬头望着这个许诺会永远保护自己的少年，只一眼，便沦陷。





	1. Chapter 1

１  
“再有三五日，我们就可以大破诛仙阵，到时候再回来接你，好不好？”  
“无论你见到任何人，他们跟你说什么，他们做任何事都好，你都不要走出这个辟魔圈，知不知道？”  
“我回来之时，就是我大破诛仙阵，诛杀柳琵琶之日！” 

“知道了。”莲花温顺地点点头，看着哪吒对自己千叮万嘱后才离开，竟有些不习惯。她已经很久没被这么关怀过了，上一次被他这么温柔地对待，还是在他把她从龙王三太子手中救出，对她说“有我喷火娃在，那条贱龙接近不了你”的时候。当时她浑身湿透，吓得直哆嗦，可听到哪吒的这句话，却没来由地安下了心。她抬头望着这个许诺会永远保护自己的少年，只一眼，便沦陷。  
不知不觉，自那日离开西岐书院后，她已在他身边伴了十三年之久。十三年了，她从一个天真烂漫的怀春少女，成长为更稳重大方的姑娘。她一直看着他，看着他十八封将，又沦为阶下囚；看着他众叛亲离，又一家团聚；看着他……削骨还父，削肉还母，又借莲藕托生，重获肉身，直至成为拯救万民的伐纣大将军。  
只是无论他的人生如何精彩，她却永远都只是他生命里一个无足轻重的配角而已。他常年带兵征战需要助力，她却既不会法术又不懂兵法，只能为将士们洗衣做饭，聊尽绵薄之力，有时甚至会越帮越忙，惹他生气。  
莲花叹了口气，她太没用了。就好比现在，妲己施妖法下大雪，自己无仙力护体病倒，才害的哪吒不得不暂时丢下军务，把自己带到这山间保护起来。她抓了抓哪吒留下的行李，感受着包裹上残留的那一点属于他的温度。那里面是够她撑三五日的吃食，他说过，只要她乖乖留在这里，就能等到他接她回来的那一天。  
不能再给他添麻烦了，莲花暗下决心。

几千里外的军营，哪吒和其他将士正围着千里眼顺风耳，紧张地打听着柳琵琶的消息。  
柳琵琶，想起那个女人，哪吒便忍不住握紧了拳头，恨不得立刻手撕了她。是她迷惑李靖，害的自己的家庭四分五裂，也是她推倒自己的金身，让他险些魂飞魄散，而最让他不能容忍的是，这个毒妇害死了他的娘亲，殷十娘。  
“真是奇怪，”千里眼收回了眼球，一脸疑惑，“现在战事如火如荼，柳琵琶却突然去了城西三百里外，一座破道观里。”  
城西三百里外……破道观……难道是莲花？哪吒心下一惊，向千里眼确认后，便急急召出风火轮，向莲花的所在地飞去，甚至来不及多带一两个帮手。  
“柳琵琶一定是冲着莲花去的！”不知为何，听到莲花有危险的消息，哪吒比自己想象中还要心神不宁，他深知那柳琵琶诡计多端，不知道会使出什么样的阴谋，单纯的莲花绝不可能是她的对手，万一莲花也像娘一样，被柳琵琶……  
他只觉胸口一紧，一股压倒性的绝望感瞬间涌遍全身，害他险些跌下风火轮。他忙念个诀窍，稳住心神，向莲花所在之地飞去。  
——他要去救她，他不能失去她！

风火轮日行三千里，不多时便到了莲花所在的破道观。哪吒跳下轮，还没进庙，眼前的一幕就令他瞬间气血上涌。  
那是一个受了重伤，浑身是血的哪吒，正艰难地向辟魔圈里的莲花爬去。而莲花——她看起来已经完全上了当——正焦急地向那个假哪吒伸出手：“李哪吒，快进辟魔圈，敌人马上就要追来了……”  
“莲花……我……爱你……”柳琵琶假扮的哪吒挣扎着吐出最后一个字，便失去了意识。紧随其后的，是莲花最后一丝理智的崩塌，她不顾一切地冲出辟魔圈，紧握着假哪吒的手，哭着将他拥在怀中，“哪吒你不要死啊……别再离开我，我们、我们再也不分开了……”

“柳、琵、琶！”从牙缝里挤出这几个字的时候，哪吒不知道自己是什么表情，但一定很可怕，“给我离莲花远点——”  
最后一个字尚未说完，他已一脚踏入庙中，火尖枪挟裹着主人的愤怒和无双的气势向柳琵琶咆哮而去。

２  
“站住——”眼见柳琵琶化光逃走，哪吒正欲提枪追赶，却突然胸前一痛，那是之前与柳琵琶相斗时所中的一掌，那妖妇的掌力阴狠毒辣，力道十足，这伤竟已是不容他继续追赶的地步。  
该死，让她跑了！他愤恨地捶了捶地。这么好的机会……为娘报仇的机会，也许再也等不到了……  
“哪吒，你怎么样——”莲花追了上来，扶住他的身子。她正想查看他的伤势，迎上的却是他愤怒的目光。  
“要不是有混天绫护体，我早就死了！”他一边用火尖枪稳住身子，一边毫不领情地挣开了她的手，“你知不知道我们早布下了天罗地网等那个柳琵琶上钩，现在被这么一闹，全泡汤了！娘的仇啊，我不知道何时才能报——这全都怪你啊！”  
“我……”莲花低下头，她不是第一次被他吼了，可是只有这一次，她觉得那么刺耳。的确，她又一次拖累了他。如果不是她太笨，走出辟魔圈被柳琵琶挟为人质，哪吒也不会因此受制于人，放下武器被柳琵琶所伤，更不会让柳琵琶逃走……  
她到底，还是成了他的累赘。  
“为何你要走出辟魔圈？我不是告诉过你，山精妖怪，诡计多端的吗？还有啊，你怎么会认不出我？你好好想一想啊：第一，我哪吒怎可能被区区柳琵琶打成这幅模样，第二，就算我受了重伤，又怎么会把追兵引到你这里，第三，我怎么可能会说……”  
他突然住了嘴。一想起柳琵琶变成自己的样子对莲花说出那三个字的情形，他便越发心乱如麻，脸上也开始无端发烫。他转过身不让莲花察觉到自己的异样，可心里的焦躁感却不减半分。自己今天到底是怎么了，不仅丧失了身为元帅应有的冷静，还对着莲花大发脾气。他到底在气什么，是气自己不能手刃柳琵琶，还是气莲花把别人错认成自己，还是因为柳琵琶对莲花说的那句话……

哪吒并不是不知道莲花对自己的心意，也不是不了解自己对莲花的感情，更不是不清楚十娘三番两次的暗示。他只是不想去面对，或者说，不敢去面对。  
他心知莲花会成为他最大的软肋，可心怀天下，肩负着拯救苍生重任的伐纣大将军，是不能有弱点的。  
他还记得用火尖枪将龙王三太子的龙筋挑出的情形。那时他满脑子都是莲花。莲花笑着的样子，莲花哭泣的样子，莲花生气的样子，莲花点头摇头沉默不语的样子……还有她穿着喜服，与龙王三太子拜堂成亲的样子。  
他忍受不了，他无法忍受，莲花嫁给除自己以外的人。  
那件事的直接后果，便是他由大将军沦为阶下囚，还连累陈塘关暴雨七日，殷十娘与李家决裂，飞天娃被连带追责。  
曾经他自认天生天养无牵无挂，可以无所顾忌肆意妄为，连削骨还父，削肉还母都那么洒脱。  
可现在不一样了。他的命是十娘苦苦哀求换回来的，他已答应姜丞相会将余生奉献给伐纣大业，他不再是只属于莲花一个人的哪吒。他一直以为，只要对莲花发发脾气，对她不冷不热的，也许她就会知难而退，也许自己就不会再那么在乎她。却不曾想，只一个柳琵琶的小小诡计，便让这个大元帅瞬间丢盔弃甲修为尽失，变回了那个年方十八，怒发冲冠为红颜的毛头小子。  
３  
“第三，我怎么可能会说出……”  
他及时止住了话头，然后背过身，似乎连自己都说不下去了。可她知道他要说什么。

我怎么可能会说我爱你。

“……你都听到了？”她试探性地问。  
他点头，算是回应。  
所以他也必然听到了，自己那句“再也不分开”的回应。  
所以他早就知道了，自己深藏多年从未吐露半句的爱意。  
而这便是他的回答了。

莲花一直不敢向哪吒求证他对自己的感情。  
因为她怕。她怕得到除了肯定以外的回应。哪怕只是一个不屑的微笑，都能瞬间将她打入万劫不复的境地。  
而这一天终于来了。十三年的等待和相伴，终是毫无意义。

“我知道了。”她自嘲地笑了笑，“我要去冀州。”  
“你说什么？”哪吒回过身，一露脸不可置信，“你再说一遍？”  
“我说，我要去冀州啊！”莲花抬起头冲他吼，眼中已是泪水涟涟。  
“你……”哪吒一愣。也是，一直以来都是他对莲花大喊大叫，已经很久没看到莲花对自己发脾气了。  
“既然我待在这里只会添麻烦，不如让我离开好了。”她正要走，却被他强硬地拉住了手腕。  
“你疯了？你一个人去冀州？要是出了什么事……”  
“就算出了什么事，又跟你有什么关系？”她想回头瞪他，可看着这张自己爱了十三年的脸，泪水却还是不争气地流了下来。她如何舍得离开他，又何曾想说出这样的话，可是她对他，已经毫无价值，只是个会拖累他的包袱了。  
“我不准。”哪吒沉下脸，眼里最初的讶异已然褪去，留下的，是不容任何人忤逆的坚决……还有一丝奇妙的琢磨不透的情绪。  
“反正我只是个累赘，不如丢了算了……”  
她正欲争辩，却不防腰间被人一搂，回过神来时，已被他牢牢抱在怀里，她越是挣脱越是惊呼，他的双臂就禁锢得越紧，让她无从逃脱。  
“没错，你们女人都是累赘！我娘是大累赘，你是小累赘！”她看不见他此刻的表情，但不知为何，他恶狠狠的声音里，似带着一丝不易察觉的哭腔。  
她听错了吗？天不怕地不怕的哪吒大元帅竟然……在害怕？  
“可是如果……如果把你弄丢的话，”哪吒深吸一口气，将头埋进怀中人的秀发间，极力掩饰自己的茫然无措，“莲花……我永远都原谅不了我自己。”  
是，他是嫌弃她，嫌弃她笨，嫌弃她的不言不语。可他更无法想象，如果她不在自己的视线内，自己会怎么样，也许会疯掉吧？也许，这千辛万苦打下来的江山，拯救天下的使命，还有自己那点微不足道的面子，全没了意义。  
拜托，莲花，不要走。他在她耳边呢喃。话到最后，只剩下入骨的温柔和哀求。  
４  
这算什么。  
莲花隔着胸甲，呆呆地听着哪吒杂乱不堪的心跳声，以及自己的，脑子里一片空白。她爱了一整个青春年华的少年，将她从恶龙手下救出的少年，让她心甘情愿做三年蝴蝶的少年，此刻正紧紧拥着自己。  
他对她说，莲花，不要走。  
她任他抱着，忘了周遭的一切。这是梦吗？也许是吧，不然为何上一秒他还说永远不会说爱她，这一刻却在她耳边唤她的名字。可如果是梦……  
莲花颤抖着抬起手，纤纤玉指轻触着眼前人的背。只怕稍一用力，那个人便会如镜中花水中月般，消失不见。  
如果是梦，她宁愿，不要醒。

直到哪吒抱着莲花的手稍稍松了些，她才想起两人现在的处境，忙挣脱了他的怀抱。毕竟男未婚女未嫁，刚才的行为已算踰矩，因此两人刚分开一些距离，只一对视，又不约而同地闹了个大红脸。  
“你……不去冀州了吧？”想起刚才自己又一次失了态，哪吒忙摸了摸鼻子，掩饰尴尬。  
“……嗯。”  
看到她点了头，嘴角似乎还漾着一丝似有若无的笑意，他心中的石头才落了地。看样子……她不生气了。  
说来也怪，之前胸中那股无名怒火和莫名的焦躁感，只因她这一点头，竟就这么轻易地平复了下来。  
“那……我们回去吧。”  
“可是……”提起回去的事，莲花脸上的笑意又渐被愁容取代，“我……我没法抵抗那魔雪的力量，我怕……”  
“……我有办法。”哪吒犹豫了半刻。其实他本不想将莲花送到这破道观中的，只是用那办法的话，实在是有点难为情……但事已至此，也没别的法子了。  
“呐，你先闭上眼……然后……嘴张开一点。”  
“你……你要干什么？”莲花莫名紧张了起来，难不成是……可这……这也发展的太快了，刚刚才……他们可还没正式定亲啊……  
“总之你照做就是了！快点，趁现在没人……”哪吒看起来也很紧张，他又靠近了几步，抓住她的肩。  
“哪吒，现在还在打仗，我们不能……”说话间，他的脸已经近在咫尺，她甚至感受到了他略显混乱的鼻息。  
已经容不得她拒绝了。莲花闭上眼，胸中小鹿乱撞。她双手抵着他的胸膛，半是抗拒半是期待地迎接自己曾在梦中想象过无数次的时刻——  
期待中的触感并没有到来，倒有一股似有若无的气息飘入唇齿间，顺着血液流经全身，体内积聚已久的寒气顿时如冬日消融的积雪般一扫而空。  
莲花睁开眼时，只看见哪吒一脸得逞的坏笑。  
“你抵抗不了魔雪，不就是因为没有仙气护体吗，所以我就给你渡仙气咯。”他抱着双臂背过身，一本正经地解释着，眼角余光却不住地往她那儿瞟，“不然你以为我要干什么？”  
“我……”  
眼见她越发红起来的脸，他不禁玩心大起，继续告知她残酷的事实：“只是这口仙气只能维持一日，所以我每天都得渡给你……”  
“可、可是……这样的话……你的身体会……”她的俏脸已经红的几乎能滴血了，看得他心痒痒。  
“不过你一个人的话，我还负担得起啦。”说这话的时候，他其实有点心虚，但还是拍拍胸膛故作可靠的样子。  
“嗯……” 莲花终于点头同意。她抬头望着他，又看见了当年承诺保护自己一辈子的少年。  
“回去吧。”  
他向她伸出手。  
５

“然后他就说‘如果把你弄丢的话……我永远都原谅不了我自己’。”  
几百里外的周营内，顺风耳收回了伸长的耳朵，像模像样地模仿着说话人的口气。  
“哦——”营帐内顿时充满了欢乐的空气，“然后呢然后呢？”  
“…… ‘莲花，不要走’……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”  
虽然周营的诸位将士都有着为解救苍生奉献一切的赤胆忠心，但多年的军旅生活毕竟还是乏味无趣的，唯一可供消遣的，大概就是早已被军中所有人视为一对璧人的哪吒和莲花的八卦了。事实上，他俩的话题已经击败“邓先锋是不是喜欢杨将军”以及“雷将军会不会找只鸟成亲”独占周营八卦排行榜第一名。早有不少人就两人的婚期和将来孩子的数量下过注。  
只可惜，多年来两人的关系一直不温不火，虽然谁都看得出来他俩彼此有意，但那一层窗户纸却从未被捅破过。  
“真没想到啊，这居然是那个喷火娃说出来的话啊！”雷震子兴奋地翻了个跟斗，似乎八卦的对象压根就不是自己多年深交的好兄弟。另一旁的魔家四将则纷纷双手合十感谢上苍，感慨着要是殷十娘见了此情此景，一定也能九泉下瞑目了吧。  
“哎，然后呢？继续说呀。”见顺风耳不再爆新料，在一旁嗑瓜子的土行孙忙用胳膊肘推了推他。  
“然后……然后我就把耳朵收回来了嘛。”  
“哎，你不行，看我的。”千里眼扫兴地白了他一样，使出神通飞出自己的眼球，“看远点看远点——”  
片刻之后，在万众期待的目光下，它们又飞了回来。  
“怎么样？”众人围了上来，打听着新出炉的八卦。  
“噗……哈哈哈哈……”千里眼已经笑的说不出成句的话，只做了一个“亲上了”的手势。  
“哇——”营帐内的气氛简直要翻天了。  
“哎，这个小畜生，”一片欢腾中，只有李靖连连摇头，“现在战事如火如荼，身为大元帅居然在这种关键时候谈情说爱，情何以堪呐！等他回来一定要对他严加处置，重打五十军杖！”  
“使不得使不得啊李天王，”雷震子一边捂着肚子笑一边摆手，“要是让喷火娃知道我们偷窥他和莲花的话，他会把我们都杀了的……”  
“我哪有那么残忍，也就是五十军杖嘛……”

当夜，悲惨的哀嚎声响彻整个周营。除李靖外的其余十多名军官，全因不可明说的理由被打了五十军杖……

６  
雷震子最近很烦恼。  
他在为哪吒和莲花的事儿烦恼。  
那夜正巧轮到他巡逻，正转到元帅营帐附近时，竟看到了一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影。  
是莲花。  
雷震子被勾起了好奇心，忙躲在一边观察起来。大半夜的，大家都睡了，莲花一个姑娘家，不好好在自己营帐内休息，跑来喷火娃这儿干嘛？  
莲花左右四顾，然后小心翼翼，悄无声息地溜进了哪吒的营帐。  
“怎么现在才来？”听这声音，哪吒不仅没睡，还有些不耐烦，好像等了很久似的。  
“因为怕被看到……”莲花的声音越来越低，连雷震子都能想象得出她说这话时红着脸低着头的样子。  
“……总之快点吧。别扭扭捏捏的，也不是第一次了……”  
然后，俩人都没了声音。  
不多时，莲花红着脸离开了营帐。  
雷震子惊呆了，这是什么操作？还不是第一次了？

第二天，雷震子特意和当晚巡逻的士兵换了班，这次他直接埋伏在哪吒营帐附近。  
果不其然，莲花又来了。

一连几天，夜夜如此。

而白天，哪吒和莲花也越来越不正常。  
最近跟众将士一起商讨治敌对策时，哪吒一凡往常的活跃，精神不佳，走神更是家常便饭，为此挨了姜丞相和李天王不少骂。  
“都怪我，你才会挨骂……”有一次，他看到莲花扶着哪吒坐下休息。喷火娃的神态很是疲惫，哪有平时生龙活虎的样子。  
“都说了，我负担的起。”

“三眼娃啊，出大事了。”雷震子叹了口气，起草着给杨戬的密信，“你说他们俩在军中这么你侬我侬的……虽然都是年轻人，孤男寡女，干柴烈火，一时难以自持也可以理解。可是每天都……这也太不注意影响了吧？”  
“而且喷火娃还是伐纣大元帅，我们的王牌啊。要是因为女人搞垮了身体，误了军机大事……”  
“哎，喷火娃是我们兄弟，莲花是你妹妹，你说我们是帮他们瞒过去呢还是瞒过去呢还是瞒过去呢……”

７  
最近周军的日子很不好过。妲己请来的风婆电母雷神助阵，正于六月降下魔雪，一点点消磨着将士们的体力和意志。虽然哪吒等学道之人自有仙力护体不受影响，但普通士兵可没那么幸运。倒下的士兵越来越多，行军进程被不断延后。  
而哪吒，也越发焦躁。他们已经被风雪困在此处一周了，再不能赶到朝歌与其他兵马汇合，怕是要弹尽粮绝。  
此刻，哪吒正与李靖分析着当前的战局。现在的情形很是不容乐观，却一直找不到破敌之策，这让哪吒心中更是焦虑，脾气也比以往坏了许多，已经有不少士兵因为犯了点小错而倒了大霉。

“爹，我方已经有两百将士病倒了，将士们都没了士气……再这么下去，我怕会军心大乱。”  
李靖点头。看着儿子的背影，他又想起了当年那个站在自己身边，说要像自己一样成为将军为大商效力的稚嫩幼童。不知不觉数十载，这个顽劣不堪，让自己头疼不已的逆子已经成长为一名成熟稳重的大将了。他肩负着几十万士兵的身家性命和天下黎民的命运，压力大也是在所难免。  
两人正发愁间，哪吒的一双风火轮突然飞入营内，停在他面前，似有所求。  
哪吒不明所以，但李靖毕竟见多识广，很快悟到了风火轮的意图：“这风火轮是灵火神鸟青鸾火凤所化，现在的天气是一天比一天冷，他们当然是不耐寒了。青鸾火凤，你们是不是想去一个比较暖和的地方避一避啊？”  
风火轮原地转了两圈，像是证实了李靖的猜测。  
“避寒？”哪吒听了却是立时火起，双眉倒竖将风火轮训斥了一顿，“现在战事一触即发，怎么能因为怕冷就去避寒呢？你们觉得冷，我们就不觉得冷吗？马上滚出去！”  
像是被主人的话伤了心，风火轮抖了一抖，飞出了营外。  
这孩子，还是太年轻啊。李靖叹了口气，正想出言劝阻，却被一个女声抢了先。  
“哪吒！”是莲花，她顾不得通报，急急闯进帐中，“我方才看到青鸾和火凤飞走了，他们怎么了？”  
“哼，他们玩累了自然会回来，不用管。”哪吒没好气地摆摆手，似乎毫不在意。  
“青鸾火凤多次陪你出征，怎么会在这种关键时刻出去玩呢？”莲花不由锁紧了眉头，她清楚哪吒的脾气，知道此事定是与他有关，“是不是你出言伤人，将他们逼走了？”  
“你……”哪吒被戳中了痛处，扭头瞪向莲花。莲花平时无论怎么被他吼，都是不声不响，低眉顺眼的，可是这次居然会为青鸾火凤公然顶撞他。  
“去把青鸾火凤找回来，向他们道歉啊！”莲花见他这反应，知道自己的猜测不假，便焦急地催哪吒将神鸟寻回。  
“要去你去！”被她的态度激怒，哪吒一指门外，“我是大元帅，事很多，没工夫管那两个只知谈情说爱的废物！”  
“……无、情、无、义。”莲花脸上第一次有了愠色，她死死盯着他，一字一顿地吐出四个字，然后转身离开。  
哪吒回头，眼神复杂地望着她渐行渐远的身影，似乎想说什么，但终究什么也没说。

８  
“哪吒，莲花姑娘刚刚骑快马出营了！”这次风风火火闯进来的是土行孙，“她说是你允许的……手下的人都没敢拦。”  
啪。哪吒一惊，手中的兵书掉到了地上。  
“她往哪里去了？”他一个箭步上前，一手抓住土行孙的领子。  
“西，西南方向……刚刚青鸾火凤也是往那里去的。”被哪吒的举动下了一跳，土行孙说话都结巴了。  
哪吒松开土行孙的衣领，心中很不是滋味。他没想到她真的因为一句话而离开……难道那两只鸟比他重要吗？  
“土行孙听令！”  
“末将在！”  
“本帅命你速将莲花带回，不得延误！”沉吟片刻，又加了句，“如果办事不力让莲花受了伤，本帅唯你是问！”  
“末将遵命！”虽然土行孙在心中埋怨哪吒为什么不亲自把莲花劝回来，但军命难违，他可不想因为这事再挨军杖了。

“爹，我们再想想其他战术吧。”看着土行孙领命离开，哪吒才叹了口气，重新研究起排兵布阵来。可久未听到李靖的回答，他又疑惑地抬起头。  
李靖的表情，很严肃，很严肃，很严肃。

虽然李靖向来不赞成哪吒在战事未定前把时间浪费在男女私情上，但他更不希望儿子就这么错过莲花这个被李家全家认同，更是被十娘认定的儿媳妇，毕竟哪吒这不懂得怜香惜玉的臭脾气，自己这个没尽到责任的父亲要背起码一半的锅。如果可以，他也想做点什么帮哪吒和莲花和好。  
“哪吒，这话也许为父并没资格说，毕竟这么多年来，为父一直对你有失教导。但今天这事，是你不对。”思忖良久，李靖开了腔。  
“如今你已长大成人，是个真正的男人了，应该要学着对女孩子温柔一点。”他拍了拍儿子的肩，语重心长道。  
“爹，我只是……真的很想念娘……”哪吒垂下眼眸。  
“为父知道，你为娘报仇心切，才忍不住发火。可你娘临死之前，没说过半句要替她报仇的话，她只是希望你长大成人，做一个真正的男子汉。”  
“等莲花回来后，你好好哄一哄她吧。对女孩子呢，要有耐心，还要讲方法，一味地简单粗暴是行不通的……你还年轻，不懂也是正常的。喏，这是爹当年得到的一本秘籍，里面记载了不少人生经验，对你大有裨益。”李靖又不知从哪掏出一卷书简，塞到似懂非懂的儿子手里。  
虽然李靖向来不赞成男女定亲前交往过密，但他更不希望儿子就这么错过莲花这个被李家全家认同，更是被十娘认定的儿媳妇。如果这本秘籍能帮到他们一点，也不枉自己豁出这张老脸了。  
“孩儿明白，我以后不会再乱发脾气了。我们再想想有何破敌之策吧。”哪吒将书简接过，也没看一眼，就往旁边一放。  
为父看你是什么都没明白。李靖默默地在心中翻了个白眼。

９  
莲花离去的当晚，哪吒做了一个梦。  
他梦见了莲花。莲花背对他站着，无论他怎么喊她都不理。她的怀中抱着一个婴儿。那婴儿粉嫩嫩的一张小脸，煞是可爱。  
可突然，莲花怀中光华一闪，小婴儿竟变成了双眼闪着绿光的狐狸。还不等他推开莲花，那狐狸便纵身一跳，咬向莲花的脖颈。

“莲花——”  
哪吒喊着她的名字醒来，却发现这只是一个梦。他还在自己的营帐中，而莲花，已经离开军营一天一夜。  
哪吒知道，将狐狸变成婴儿让目标失去警觉，再暗中害人，正是柳琵琶害十娘时用的路数。但自己也只是从当时在场的姑姑那儿听到，从未亲眼见过，为什么梦中的细节却如此真实，简直就像……自己亲眼所见似的。  
难不成这个梦境预示了什么？他曾听爹说，当年大商的先王正是梦见了一个脚踩风火轮，身披混天绫的小鬼闯入王宫，杀死纣王，才导致了自己被爹遗弃在飞虎涧的悲剧。虽然细节略有不同，但自己此刻确实是伐纣大军的主力，先王做的梦某种意义上成为了现实。  
那么自己做的这个梦呢？是不是预示着莲花有一天也会遭柳琵琶毒手……？  
要是姜丞相在就好了，可以找他解解梦。但姜丞相此刻不在军中，哪吒只能按捺下心中的不安，纯粹当自己只是担心莲花想太多而已。  
没错，莲花虽然离开了，但他已派土行孙去找她。她一定没事的。

莲花快马加鞭赶了一天一夜，却被早已等候在此的土行孙拦住了去路。  
“莲花姑娘，元帅命我带你回去。”土行孙向莲花行了个礼，似乎是怕莲花拒绝，又急忙补充道，“姑娘你就别为难我了，要是你在外面出了什么差池，元帅会砍我脑袋的！”  
听到哪吒那么紧张自己，莲花不禁心下一暖，脸色也柔和了几分。  
“谢谢你，土行孙将军……只是我现在还不能回去，我得去找回青鸾火凤。”莲花抬头望向西南方，她记得青鸾火凤就是往那里去的，虽然现在早已看不见他俩的影子，但大致方位错不了。不赶紧追上的话，怕是要误大事。  
“莲花姑娘，你就别固执了，你看元帅只命我把你找回来，就知道在他看来你比青鸾火凤重要，”土行孙见莲花仍不改心意，干脆添油加醋天花乱坠地说了一通，“其实啊，一听到你要走的消息，元帅自己也悔青了肠子，现在吃不好饭，睡不好觉，成天喝酒，拿别人出气，更无心练兵……哎，大不了回去后我们让他给你道歉嘛……”  
“我……”听了这些话，莲花不禁面上一红，“我没有生他的气……”  
她怎么可能生他的气呢。虽然她是为青鸾火凤不平，但她也知道哪吒连日操劳，又未能想出破敌之策，自然心烦气躁，出口伤人。他与青鸾火凤并肩作战多年，怎可能对他们没一点感情呢。  
莲花离开周营，只是为了替哪吒寻回青鸾火凤而已。青鸾火凤所化的风火轮是哪吒战斗时的重要助力，没有风火轮助阵，再加上这严酷的天气，她只怕哪吒会在对阵时吃大亏。  
“原来如此，”听了莲花的解释，土行孙也不由点头同意，“可是青鸾火凤日行三千里，即便是能用遁地术日行一千里的我也追赶不上，何况莲花姑娘你呢？”  
莲花低下头，她也知道自己的想法简直是痴人说梦，但至少她想试一试。为了他试一试。  
土行孙见她如此，知道她定是不肯就这样跟自己回去了，与其把她绑回去再挨个五十军杖，倒不如帮她找回青鸾火凤，到时带着风火轮和莲花一起回去，说不定还能卖哪吒个人情。  
“好吧，莲花姑娘，我就帮你一回，”土行孙心里打定主意，便对莲花道，“其实我祖上与土地公公颇有渊源，家父曾传我一套术法询唤土地，如果青鸾火凤曾经过这块地界，当地土地必然会知道。只是这套术法一生只能用三次。我之前已用了一次，这次便为大周的胜利再用一次吧！”  
他念个口诀，凭空一指，一个垂垂老者便在烟雾环绕下凭空出现在两人面前。

片刻之后，土行孙便施展遁地术，带着莲花一起朝灵鹫山方向奔去。

１０  
土行孙和莲花从土地那儿得知火凤掉落在灵鹫山的方位，而青鸾则不知去向。原来当日青鸾火凤被哪吒的恶言逼走，往西南温暖之地飞去，可火凤却在行经半路时被九尾狐军队的暗箭射中，掉落在灵鹫山。青鸾发现火凤不见，在空中苦苦盘旋，仍未找到伴侣，便误以为火凤已死，伤心欲绝地离去。九尾狐则适时出现，骗青鸾称火凤乃是被哪吒的暗箭射杀，青鸾一怒之下轻信了九尾狐的谎言，加入了她的麾下，要找哪吒报仇。  
而另一边，当土行孙和莲花终于在灵鹫山找到火凤时，她中箭负伤，奄奄一息。  
“是火凤！”莲花看到火凤一脸痛苦，正要上前，却被土行孙拦了下来。  
“不要冲动，看来火凤受了重伤，现在全身发热，你这么过去会被烧死的！”  
“那你快想想办法救她啊！”莲花拉着土行孙的衣袖祈求着。火凤受了重伤，青鸾又不在，没有这两大助力，哪吒他……  
“这……”土行孙沉吟片刻，突然灵光一闪，“九节菖蒲！灵鹫山应该有神草九节菖蒲，可以救火凤一命！”  
“那我们快去找吧！”莲花催促着土行孙，又回头望火凤一眼，“火凤你支持住，我们马上就会回来的！”

话分两头，哪吒正在营帐中焦急地等待着莲花和青鸾火凤的下落。可突然有来报称，营内的士兵全莫名倒下了。  
哪吒和雷震子冲出营帐，只见己方军队的将士横七竖八地躺在地上，全都嘴吐白沫不省人事。想必是中了九尾狐申公豹的妖法。  
“喷火娃，现在这种情况，要是九尾狐大军杀过来可怎么办？不如我们先撤退吧？”雷震子提议道。  
的确，远处隐隐传来擂鼓的声音，九尾狐的大军已经在门外叫阵了。  
哪吒看了看地上的士兵……他们都是跟自己征战多年的兄弟，如今早已丧失了战斗能力，若是强行让他们上战场，便是叫他们送命。  
该退兵吗？可是现在已有的地盘，也是自己带着弟兄们一仗一仗打下来的，若是就这么退了，如何对得起在先前战役里牺牲的兄弟？  
电光火石之间，哪吒已做出了决断。他吩咐雷震子带着士兵们撤退，能走一个是一个，自己则留下来与九尾狐的军队交战，掩护撤退的大部队。  
“喷火娃，你别固执了好不好？你看看，精兵都成了这样！再说，你的风火轮不在这儿，你打不过他们的！”雷震子见哪吒独自一人扛起了军旗，便慌了神，拼了命地劝阻。  
“当日我答应过丞相，就是斗至一兵一卒，我哪吒也不会临阵退缩！”怕雷震子再说什么，他又狠狠吼了雷震子一嗓子，“我是元帅，我说的话就是军令！不听我的话就是违抗军令，立斩无赦！”  
哪吒扛着军旗，独自一人跨出了营地。他深知自己这一去便是凶多吉少，也许再也见不到自己深爱的人们，杨戬，雷震子，爹，哥哥们……还有莲花。想到莲花，他心下一痛。他怎么也想不到，自己对她说的最后一句话，竟然是叫她走。  
可他还是必须去面对，独自一人去面对九尾狐的十万大军。只因他是独一无二的伐纣大元帅哪吒，兵可退，将可败，帅不能倒！


	2. Chapter 2

１１  
哪吒怎么也没有想到，青鸾竟然背叛了自己。  
纵然一人面对九尾狐的十万大军，他仍有自信在军中杀进杀出，砍瓜切菜般将敌人打的落花流水，为己方的撤退赢得足够的时间。  
可万万没想到的是，青鸾回来了，却站到了敌人的那一边。  
“哪吒，你没想到吧，对你忠心耿耿的青鸾神鸟，已经归顺于我。”九尾狐高傲地站在战车上，居高临下地宣告着。看着哪吒因震惊而扭曲的表情，心里有种说不出的愉悦感。  
“青鸾神鸟，化为风火轮——”  
九尾狐一声令下，昔日并肩作战的队友，就这么成了敌方的助力。  
本就法力高强的九尾狐，如今又有了青鸾的加持，很快便如虎添翼，将哪吒牢牢压制住。  
该死。哪吒只恨自己为何之前如此冲动，逼走了青鸾火凤，气走了莲花，才沦落到如今孤立无援的地步……这也是报应了吧。想到这里，哪吒不禁苦笑，伐纣大业居然还是因为自己的不懂事而功亏一篑，他不怨自己如今的境地，只后悔自己对不住莲花和青鸾火凤……  
就在哪吒几乎决定放弃的时候，土行孙破土而出，和他一同前来的，竟是——

“火凤？！”哪吒，九尾狐，青鸾俱是一惊。

土行孙环顾四周，见哪吒处境不妙，忙向青鸾大喊：  
“青鸾神鸟，你被九尾狐骗了！哪吒没有杀你的火凤啊！她是被九尾狐所害！”  
火凤鸣叫了两声，似是证实了土行孙所说。  
“别再为情上当了，傻瓜！”  
青鸾也是乖巧听话的很，一见这景况，立刻二话不说将九尾狐甩了下去，他化为原形，与火凤一阵耳鬓厮磨后，便双双化为风火轮，重归于哪吒麾下。  
有风火轮相助，哪吒自然越战越勇，火尖枪与乾坤圈齐出，打的九尾狐连连败退，最后硬是以一己之力逼退了九尾狐十万大军。

“幸好火凤及时出现，不然我还真没把握打败九尾狐。”回到军中，哪吒邀土行孙坐下歇息。经此一役，他明白光靠自己一人是没有用的，想要自己一个人负担一切也是不实际的，没有人可以只凭一己之力打胜仗，即使是哪吒自己也一样。  
“土行孙，这次应该记你一功！”  
“谢元帅！”受到全军最怕的哪吒元帅的褒奖，土行孙竟有些受宠若惊。  
“对了，你是如何找到火凤的？”哪吒又顺口问了一句，毕竟其他人搜遍了附近的山头，都没看到青鸾火凤的踪迹，而土行孙只是去找莲……  
——对啊，土行孙不是被派去找莲花了吗？  
一股不祥的预感向哪吒袭来。  
“莲花她人在哪儿？”见土行孙脸色不对，哪吒又一次逼近土行孙，攒住了他的衣领，“我不是让你把她带回来吗？她人呢？”  
“……末将知罪。”  
土行孙四个字一出口，便打破了哪吒心中最后一点幻想。

１２  
那日土行孙和莲花一起在灵鹫山寻找着可以救火凤一命的九节菖蒲，两人快走遍了整个山头，却一无所获。莲花便提议两人分头找，可以省些时间。  
“莲花姑娘，哪吒命我护送你回去，你要是出了什么事，我担待不起。”土行孙自己也担心莲花一个不会法术的弱女子，在山中遭遇什么不测，到时候别说是哪吒，自己心里这关也会过意不去。  
“我不要紧，但哪吒他身系天下万民的安危，他老是出生入死，过完一关又一关，但是我却……什么也帮不了他。”  
“我就像是他身上的一个包袱……你就让我帮他做一点事吧！”  
“别犹疑了，再晚一些，只怕哪吒那边会更危险啊！”  
土行孙虽然还是放心莲花不下，但想到大军那边拖不了，便也不得不答应了下来。叮嘱莲花要注意安全后，两人便分头行动。

“终于有一天，我在山的南面发现了一株九节菖蒲。那九节菖蒲，只剩了花枝和花叶，花蕊和花心都不见了，好像被人摘去了。”  
“我回到山谷，就发现火凤的伤势突然间好转，她的嘴角还留有九节菖蒲的花汁，但是莲花姑娘……就再也没看见了……”  
“我找了！找了好几天，都没有找到……末将知道九尾狐陷害火凤的奸计，我怕青鸾背叛你，所以我……”

土行孙后面说的话，哪吒再也没听进去半句。他终究还是把莲花弄丢了。

哪吒丢下军中所有事务，到灵鹫山找莲花。其实他也知道，土行孙找了几天都找不到的人，自己又怎么会找到呢。他来到当初发现火凤的山谷，想象着莲花曾经在这里，将九节菖蒲喂给负伤的火凤。

“来，火凤，吃了这九节菖蒲，你就没事了。”  
她会这么说吗？应该会吧。她是那么温柔善良的人，即使是照顾一只鸟儿，也应该会如此体贴才对。

“恢复了……就快点……回到哪吒那里去……”  
火凤受伤时，身上的烈焰温度奇高，常人靠近她，是会被灼伤甚至烧死的。而九节菖蒲，如果不喂至火凤嘴中，只是丢在附近，也会被火凤身上的烈焰化为灰烬。  
她呢？她是将九节菖蒲递到火凤的嘴边，一直维持着这个距离，直到火凤吃完所有的九节菖蒲吗？应该会吧，毕竟她就是这么个笨蛋，即使自我牺牲，也要救活火凤。

“……痛……好痛……哪吒……”  
被火凤身上的烈焰一点点化为灰烬的时候，她会喊痛吗？应该不会吧。她啊，就是个闷葫芦，吃了亏也不声不响，受了委屈也不言不语的。何况她那么怕成为自己的包袱，一定不会叫自己的名字吧……

哪吒再也想不下去了。就在这灵鹫山，他的莲花不见了，再也找不回来了。一周前他还在为她渡仙气，他和她的距离不足五公分，他还记得她发间的幽香和绯红的脸颊。一个月前她还在为他擦汗，说因为自己害他挨骂，他却只笑她什么事都往自己身上揽。两个月前他还在庆幸在道观中留住了她，看她被自己逗得满脸通红而在心里暗暗得意着。

他甚至没来得及说爱她。

哪吒揉了揉模糊的泪眼，现在这里什么都没有了。没有莲花，没有火凤，没有九节菖蒲。就像什么都没发生过一样。只有数只蝴蝶在翩翩飞舞。  
他走到蝴蝶群中，一只最大最鲜艳的蝴蝶飞至他身前。他伸出手，那蝴蝶竟像是有灵性般，停在他指尖。  
那蝴蝶好像是他还是莲藕人时，陪伴在他身边的那只。不知为什么，它总让他想起莲花。  
哪吒一晃神，指尖上的蝴蝶也不见了。不知它是飞走了，还是从没存在过。

１３  
姜子牙的八路大军终于打败了妲己的八路大军，在朝歌城外八百里集结了，不日便将攻入朝歌，推翻商纣暴政。  
这本来是值得高兴的事，只是一场风波让重聚的气氛不再那么热烈。  
那是八路大军会师那天夜里，杨将军跟李元帅在雨中打了一架。  
准确来说，是杨将军对李元帅的单方面殴打，雷将军花了好大力气才将两人分开。

“李哪吒，你不是东西——”  
他们都说，从没见过那个整天乐呵呵，一顿吃五桶饭的三目神将杨戬，像那天晚上一样愤怒过。  
也从没见过那个不可一世，脾气火爆，天不怕地不怕的大元帅哪吒，像那天晚上一样狼狈和失魂落魄。  
“枉我拿你当兄弟，我妹妹那么喜欢你——”杨戬骑在哪吒身上，雨点般的拳头往他脸上砸去。  
“——你怎么能这样对她？！你还我妹妹！！！”  
哪吒像条死狗般躺在地上，任杨戬拳打脚踢，任嘴角流出的血液和泥浆混在一起，他没有躲闪也没有还手。  
他说的唯一一句话是：“三眼娃，你打死我好了。”  
“我不杀你，杀了你我妹妹会心疼，”过了许久，也许是打累了，杨戬喘着粗气站了起来，“不过我杨戬，从今天起跟你恩断义绝！”  
有人说，当时那个从没流过泪的哪吒哭了，只是那夜雨实在下的太大，分不清是他脸上的，究竟是泪水还是雨水。

这几日，所有人都在帮杨戬和哪吒寻找着莲花，但全都一无所获。地府里没有，附近的山头没有，周围的城镇也没有，就像杨莲花这个人从没到过这个世界上一样。  
哪吒沉默了许多。每回寻找莲花未果，他便独自一人喝闷酒。酒入愁肠，麻痹了他的神经，心也就不会痛了。有段日子他对这东西沉醉的不行，因为每回醉酒，他都会梦见莲花，梦里她对他羞涩地笑着。可是每每酒醒，他又不得不回到没有她在的现实中。  
“都他妈是假的。”他将一桌子酒推到地上。然后跌坐在一旁，看着一地的碎片，自嘲地笑了。他不要在梦里见她，他要真实的她，要真真切切地将她拥入怀中的感觉，其他的，他什么都不要。

青鸾火凤见主人如此颓唐，双双化为原形依偎在主人脚边，像是在安慰他。  
他看着青鸾火凤成双成对的样子，不禁黯然。据说青鸾火凤情比金坚，出双入对，若是强行将他们分开，便会变得暴戾无常。不知道火凤失踪的时候，青鸾是不是也像自己现在找莲花那样，苦苦寻找着自己的伴侣？  
“青鸾火凤，”他招呼他们过来，然后摸了摸他们身上的羽毛，“对不起。”  
这也是本要对莲花说的话，可是他再也没有机会对她说出口了。

他有时也会想起娘。想起娘说，千金难买一回头。他一直只听懂了表面含义，以为是出门前要回头，别落下了东西，却忘了最重要的一层意义，是珍惜眼前人。  
如今，他终于明白了这个道理，终于学会了回头。可是，身后再也没有等着他回家，对他说“最重要的是你平安归来”的那个人了。

明日就是攻打朝歌的最后期限了，此时距离莲花失踪，已有足足半年，各路兵马都已集结完毕，哪吒也几乎放弃了寻找莲花的念头。就这样了吧，他想，战争结束后不要做什么天兵天将，也不要跟三眼娃开什么饭馆，他只想为她盖一座衣冠冢，守着她过余生。  
——如果不是那天千里眼顺风耳突然闯入作战会议的话。  
“找到了！！！”顺风耳兴奋的样子像是刚得了一等功，“我听到莲花的声音了！”  
“莲花在哪儿？”  
“我妹妹在哪儿？”  
哪吒和杨戬第一个冲到最前面，其他人也陆续围了过来。  
“她在终南山，一个叫云中子的道长那儿。”千里眼回答道。  
“她在云中子道长那儿……太好了，她没事，她没事啊三眼娃！”听到莲花没事，哪吒心下舒了一口气，这半年来的阴霾一扫而光，竟开心地跟杨戬击起掌庆祝起来。而杨戬听到这消息，心头一喜，竟也忘了之前说过的跟哪吒恩断义绝的话。

“我要去找她！”哪吒正急不可耐地动身，却被千里眼拦了下来。  
“哪吒，莲花和云中子道长正在谈论你呢，”顺风耳振臂一呼，“大家想不想听他们怎么说哪吒呀？”  
“好——啊——”屋里的人也是看热闹不嫌事大的，其中还有不少人被哪吒公报私仇打过军杖，自然不会错过这次调侃哪吒的机会。  
“别闹了你！”哪吒正想堵住顺风耳的嘴，却冷不防千里眼说了句：“难道你自己就不想知道莲花是怎么看待你的吗？”  
是啊，他和莲花分别时，两人还在吵架。也不知道这么长时间了，莲花还生不生气。  
她会不会对自己很失望？会不会不爱自己了？会不会不想回来了？  
他抱着三分担忧，七分忐忑的心情，等待着顺风耳的消息。

１４  
终南山，云中子道长的住处内，有一位特殊的客人。  
“师父，我的伤真的没事了……”少女恭敬地为眼前仙风道骨的道人斟了杯茶，她不安地绞着双手，欲言又止。  
“哼，你急什么，急着去见那个臭小子，然后再惹一身伤回来是不是？” 而被她称为“师傅”的道人完全不吃这套，只慢悠悠地呷了一口茶。  
“你是不是忘了自己采九节菖蒲时，是怎么从山崖上滚下来，摔得浑身是伤的？是不是忘了这半年来换药的痛苦了？”  
“要不是为师提前算出你命里合该有此劫，及时到场救下你，帮你救活火凤，你是不是还真打算以肉身接近火凤，被烧得灰飞烟灭魂飞魄散才甘心？”  
一想起自己看到少女时，她正浑身是血，手里拿着九节菖蒲的花蕊和花心，一点点向不远处哀鸣的火凤爬去，他便又是心疼，又是气愤。心疼她不懂得爱惜自己，气愤她为了不值得的人受尽了折磨。  
他将这傻丫头救回来，花了半年时间才让她伤口痊愈。这段时间内，他干脆收了她做徒弟，教她一些草药常识和救护用的法术，免得再出事连自救都不会。  
“我、我保证不会再受伤了……”也许是被道长说中了心事，少女的脸红了起来，“只是已经过了这么久，我怕哪吒会担心……”  
“他会担心？哼，那就让他再担心一会儿！”云中子道长显然对哪吒很不待见，一脸的嫌弃，“你杨莲花为他付出了那么多，他李哪吒多担心担心也是应该的！”  
“师父啊……”少女叹了口气，不再说话，可紧锁的眉头却将她的心思表露无遗。半年了，她已经失踪半年了，她不知道这半年里哪吒和哥哥有没有找过自己。如果他们以为自己死了怎么办。如果哪吒他有什么不测怎么办，或者如果他就这么死了心，娶了别的女子怎么办……  
“哎，你别这样，为师是在帮你啊，你老这么顺着那小子，他永远不知道怎么珍惜你！”云中子道长再怎么嘴硬，到底还是心疼自家徒弟的，见莲花眼泪都快下来了，忙出言安慰，“我真搞不明白了，他是前世积了什么德，值得你和十娘如此尽心尽力的付出。”  
“我、我只是不想拖累他，所以才想为他做点什么……”  
“做点什么？你为他做的已经够多了！呐，你自己数数看，当初，你为了助他打败犬戎巨人，不惜嫁给龙王三太子，让他为大军施云布雨；后来，你为了求我帮他重生为莲藕人，自愿变成三年不能说话的蝴蝶；现在呢，你为了救火凤，让她重返战场助哪吒一臂之力，甚至滚落山崖受了重伤，还差点被火凤的烈焰烧的魂飞魄散——终身幸福，自由，现在是连命都搭上了，这样还不够？——而那个小子是怎么对你的呢？他要是对你好你也不会自己跑出来了！”  
“哪吒他……也是无心的。”莲花摇摇头，“他只是……太心急了……”  
“哼，你还替他说话！”云中子道长气的一拍桌子，“总之，我不准你见他！除非他在我这儿跪上三天三夜，否则我绝不让他带你走！”

１５

此刻的周营，寂静的连针掉在地上的声音都能听见。  
一开始大家只是抱着看热闹的心态听哪吒和莲花的八卦的，可从没想到，原来他们俩之间还有这么多内情。  
哪吒红着眼眶跌坐在椅子上。原来她暗中做了为他那么多，他却一直都不知道。

他只知当年她被迫与龙王三太子拜堂成亲，却不知她这么做是为了救他。  
他只当那三年她是去女娲娘娘那儿学法术了，却不知原来她是当了三年不能说话的蝴蝶，追着自己从西岐到冀州，在自己最颓丧的时候仍不离不弃。  
他只道那天她是负气离开军营，却不知她是为了寻回青鸾火凤助他抗敌。  
他总是，总是自以为是的觉得，莲花是自己保护的对象，殊不知，莲花才是一直守护自己的人。

“喷火娃，”最终还是杨戬先开了腔，他拍了拍哪吒的肩膀，“把我妹妹接回来，我们继续做兄弟！”  
“喷火娃，你去吧，莲花还等着你呢！”雷震子也上前鼓励道。  
“哪吒。”李靖点了点头。  
“对啊，哪吒，把她带回来！别怂啊！”越来越多的人涌了过来，为哪吒打气。这半年来哪吒对莲花的情意他们都看在眼里，所有人都希望他俩能有一个圆满的结局。

哪吒“唰”地一声站起来。  
“姜丞相，请给末将一天时间，末将要往终南山一趟！”  
姜子牙笑着捋了捋胡子，仿佛一切都在他的预料之中。  
“去吧，军中大小事务，自有他人代为料理。可是你当真只需要一天？”  
“一天足矣！”

哪吒一一谢过众人，回帐中收拾行李。那是他在莲花离去后养成的习惯。千金难买一回头，他总是要再三确认自己没忘了什么，才出发。  
突然他看到桌案上一卷书简。那是莲花离去的当日，爹留给自己的“人生经验”。当日他为战事心烦，没空看上一眼，之后又为了找莲花，完全忘了这事。  
“真是千金难买一回头啊。”既然是爹留给自己的东西，也许用得上吧？  
这么想着，他翻开了书简。

１６  
莲花在自己的房间内，不安地踱着步。  
不知道哪吒怎么样了。  
自那日被救上终南山后，她就再也没能得到一点哪吒大军的消息。终南山与世隔绝，几乎从未有外人踏入过，师父与师兄们又从不下山，也不知外界在这半年里是否换了朝代，变了天。她也曾试图逃走，但每次都还未下山，就被师父抓了回来。

不知道哪吒他……怎么样了呢。莲花叹了口气。满溢的思念让她寝食难安。

“要是把你弄丢的话……我永远都原谅不了自己。”  
“其实啊，一听到你要走的消息，元帅自己也悔青了肠子，现在吃不好饭，睡不好觉，成天喝酒，拿别人出气，更无心练兵……”  
如果……如果他真的因她的事而作践自己身体的话……一想到这里，她的心便没来由地疼了起来。

果然，她还是得下山一趟，哪怕远远地看他一小会儿也好……只要确定他没事就好了。只要他没事……哪怕他真的将她忘了，哪怕再也不与他相见，也没关系……  
莲花打定主意，收拾了包袱，正推开门——

云中子道长正站在门前，扬起眉毛看着她。  
“怎么，这么晚了，要到哪儿去啊？”  
“师、师父……”知道计划败露，莲花忙低下头退了回去。  
“你也是越活越回去了，前几次还能逃到山腰，这回连自己的房门都没出成。”云中子冷哼一声，进了屋，找了个位子坐下。一看莲花通红的双眼，挖苦的话儿又吞了回去，“好了，你也别难过了，我给你带了个好消息。姜子牙的大军已经全部集结完毕，马上就要攻进朝歌了，你的哪吒啊，四肢完好活蹦乱跳，好得很。”  
“是吗，那么弟子也不必去找他了……”莲花一阵欣喜，可同时又有一点失落，他过的很好，看来是真不需要她了。  
“哼，你们这些痴男怨女啊，”看着莲花失落的样子，云中子也叹了口气，“不过你呢，也确实是不必去找他了，因为他自己找上门来了——偷听了那么久，可以出来了吧，大元帅？”  
随着莲花的一声惊呼，哪吒从门梁上翻下，他自认没露出任何破绽，却还是被云中子识破了。

莲花远远地看着他，不过半年没见，他看起来消瘦了不少，也沧桑了不少。是残酷的战事和拯救苍生的重担让他从一个少不更事的少年成长为成熟有担当的男人了吧。  
只可惜她不在他身边，没能亲眼见证这一切……又或许，他身边已经有了另一个配得上他的女子，代她伴着他……

哪吒上前几步，对着云中子跪地便拜：“前辈，您救助莲花的大恩大德，哪吒没齿难忘。”  
“哼，有点长进。”云中子示意他起来，但依然臭着一张脸。  
“后悔了吧？心疼了吧？迟了！莲花不愿见你了，请回吧……”  
“云中子前辈，可否请您先出去一下，我有话要和莲花说。”哪吒像是根本没听到云中子的话似的，一双眼睛只顾盯着莲花，完全不为所动。  
“这是你家还是我家，你居然在对我下逐客令？”云中子正要捋起袖子跟这不知天高地厚的小子理论一番，却被莲花拉住衣摆哀求：“师父啊……”  
“罢罢罢，”知道莲花也想跟哪吒独处，云中子气的一甩衣袖，“贫道碍着你们了，贫道怕了你们了，贫道不打搅你们了！”

１７  
房间里此刻只剩莲花和哪吒两人。莲花招呼哪吒坐下，却不知道该说什么，只得为他斟了杯茶。  
哪吒看着她拘谨的样子，心中有些黯然。不过半年的时间，他们已经这么生疏了。  
他在来之前便已打好了腹稿，在来时的路上已在心中默念过几百遍。可不知为什么，真的看到她，却又将准备好要对她说的话忘得精光。

“莲花。”他斟酌了许久，终于将心中的话说了出来，“这半年，我一直在找你。”  
莲花的手一抖，杯子掉到了地上，茶水洒了一地。  
他在找她，他还在乎她。莲花捂住嘴，努力不让自己哭出声来。只要知道这个，只要他这一句话，她就心满意足了。  
“青鸾火凤的事……对不起。”哪吒拉着她的手，让她坐在自己身边，“还有，谢谢你救了火凤，多亏了你，我才战胜了九尾狐的军队。”  
“没事的……没关系……”莲花摇着头，眼里已满是泪光。  
哪吒不知道她为什么哭成这样，他用指腹轻轻拭去她眼角的泪光，并将她的脸转向自己，“我还知道了很多原来不知道的事。”

“曾经有一个心高气傲自以为天下第一的臭小子，身边跟着一个总是点头摇头不言不语的小姑娘。那个小姑娘倾心于他他却浑然不知。又或者，他知道，可他从没把这当回事。”

“臭小子十八封将，带着一只军队去打犬戎巨人，可犬戎巨人却施妖法让当地大旱，将士们苦不堪言。眼见着臭小子和他的军队要被活活晒死，小姑娘竟以嫁给自己不喜欢的龙王三太子为代价，让他施云布雨，助臭小子大败犬戎。”

“后来，臭小子年少轻狂，闯下大祸，削骨还父，削肉还母。她就背着他的棺木，念着他的生平，将他从朝歌带回西岐。为了让他重生于世，她恳求法力高深的道长将他变为莲藕人，为此她愿意变成蝴蝶为道长做事三年。”

“变为了蝴蝶的她天天守着变成莲藕人的他。他还未有形体时，她就怕他孤单，冒着风雪来与他为伴。他后来得到了僵硬的莲藕身体，跟着母亲和好友远赴冀州参军，她也一路飞到冀州，在他觉得自己最一无是处的时候，她仍在旁不离不弃。”

“后来啊，臭小子重获血肉之躯，还成了大元帅，她也变回了人形，他们终于又可以天天在一起了。只是臭小子急于为母报仇，逼走了自己的好搭档青鸾火凤。她为了救回受伤的火凤，不惜爬上悬崖采九节菖蒲，更是险些被火凤的烈焰烧死……”

“她被道长及时搭救，可其他人都以为她失踪了。臭小子满世界的找她，可怎么也找不到……臭小子以为她死了，直到这时候，想起她的一颦一笑，他们过往的点点滴滴，他才发现，原来自己早对她情有独钟。只是斯人已逝，一切都成定局。”

“你说，为什么她要为他做到如此地步，那个臭小子，有哪里好，值得她这么做？”从回忆中抽身，哪吒又将目光转向莲花。

她早已泣不成声。惊喜，羞涩，感动，种种感情交织在一起，让她溃不成军： “别说了，别再说了……”  
“莲花，”他轻轻抬起她的下巴，让她直视着自己，“为什么要为我做到这种地步？”  
看着她轻启双唇，他紧张的心都要蹦出胸膛。

“因为那日，在书院，你从龙王三太子手下救下了我……”  
“因为我被柳琵琶挟持为人质的时候，你为我放下了火尖枪和乾坤圈……”  
“因为，我说要一串糖葫芦，你就买了来给我……”

“不对，这些都不重要！”她紧张、慌乱，语无伦次，终于彻底崩溃，扑倒在他的怀里痛哭。  
“……是因为我从一开始，就对你一往情深！”

哪吒身子一颤。他想过无数种可能的回答，却从没想过，莲花的答案原来如此简单。  
他搂住她的身子，将她脸上的泪水轻轻吻去，然后扶过她的肩深情地看着她，目光如水，比平时更温柔百倍。  
“我也一样。因为我早对你情根深种。”

情不知所起，一往而深。

房间里的空气暧昧了起来，他和她不知何时已紧紧相拥，四片唇瓣贴在了一起。不记得是谁先主动，又或许本就无所谓谁先主动。情至深处，一切都发生的自然而然。  
一开始只是蜻蜓点水般的轻触，恰似年少时在书院，她对他芳心暗许他却不以为然。  
而后是绵长却浅尝辄止的吻。如同他在破道观里初尝情滋味，却因战事将这份感情搁置在了一边。  
再往后便一发不可收拾。他疯狂地撬开她的贝齿，掠夺着属于她的甘甜，而她也早为他动了情，生涩而努力地回应着他。唇齿交缠，难分难解，就像他与她的命运，不断分离又复合。那是只有经历过天人相隔的绝望后，又意外失而复得的狂喜。也是历经无数阻拦和误解后，终于心意相通的感动。  
如此缠绵数次后，两人终于依依不舍地分开，烛光下，他和她的脸都红的能滴血。

“喜欢吗？”他抵着她的额头，轻抚着她的俏脸。  
“嗯……”她含羞点头，笑意又不自觉地漾开。  
“那……继续吗？”他试探着问。  
她自然听出了他说的“继续”是什么意思，忙抬起头惊讶地看着他，看得他心里发慌：要是她拒绝怎么办。  
早在来这里之前，他便下定决心，只要她愿意，今夜他就放下军中将士和天下百姓，用他的全部来爱这个为自己付出了一切的女人。  
“我……”莲花知道，未婚男女定亲前便私定终身是大忌，称得上大逆不道。可是……  
她看着他的脸，此刻他的星眸里只有她一个人。至少在今夜，他不属于大周，不属于天下黎民，他是只属于她一个人的哪吒。  
“……嗯。”她点头，紧张而坚决。

“什么……”哪吒愣住了，生怕自己听错，“你再说一次？”  
莲花没有说话，只是颤抖着抬起手，一点点解下了他的冠带。  
冠戴落地的瞬间，莲花头上的簪子也被取下，掉落在地。如云如瀑的秀发披散开来。  
莲花来不及惊呼，就被哪吒打横抱起。  
“……等、等一等，会被听到的……”莲花突然想起了什么，紧张地搂住哪吒的脖子，看着他抱着自己走向床边。  
“没人会听到。云中子前辈一离开我就设下了结界，谁也探不进这里。”  
哪吒将她推倒在床上，双眸已经染上了情欲的颜色。

没错，不仅千里眼顺风耳找不到这儿，就算是云中子本人，想要破解这个结界，也得忙到明天早上。

“没人能打搅我们了。”

１８  
“没人能打搅我们了。”

哪吒将莲花推倒在床上，身子撑在上方，凝视着她。她的黑发散了一枕头，星眸闪烁，面颊绯红，胸脯因紧张而不住起伏……他现在似乎有点理解为什么纣王会沉醉在妲己的温柔乡里了，如果那个妲己有眼前的莲花一半可爱的话。  
他正要俯身亲吻她，却看到她紧张地闭眼扭头，蜷起身子，双手本能地推着他的胸膛。  
察觉到她的不安，哪吒翻了个身坐在她旁边，将她扶起。  
他知道她为什么不安。毕竟这是她的初夜，没有任何男女情事的经验，会害怕也是理所当然的。  
“莲花，别怕，一切交给我。” 看着她睁开眼讶异的样子，他在她额上落下一吻。  
“嗯……”她靠在他怀中，不由地抱紧了他几分。虽然还是对即将到来的一切很惶恐，但一想到有他在，她便安心了一点。  
只是莲花没察觉到，哪吒其实远没有看上去的那么镇定，自己胸膛内也正一颗心脏小鹿乱跳。毕竟……这也是他的初体验啊！除了爹给的秘籍里那些纸上谈兵的技巧外，他也没有经验啊！现在面对着莲花……他也不知如何是好啊！

可恶，走一步算一步吧！连女人都征服不了，还做什么大元帅！

哪吒深吸一口气，拿出打仗的气势，再次将莲花放倒在床上，他凝视着她的眼睛，手指撩拨着她的发，划过她的脸颊，他俯身吻着她的额头，鬓角，眼角，然后是唇。与她的唇交缠数次后，他感觉到她的身子似乎放松了一点，于是调整鼻息，开始了进一步的动作。他吻着她，从耳后蔓延至锁骨，笨拙而细密，她的衣服也不知不觉褪到了肩膀以下，露出白色的肚兜。

“啊，不要！”莲花突然一把推开他，坐了起来，双手捂着裸露的肌肤，仔细一看居然还在哭！  
哪吒一脸懵逼。他做错了什么？  
“莲花……”他刚想伸手，她却躲得更远，好像他是什么洪水猛兽似的。  
“别过来……不要看，很丑的不要看啊！”莲花已经缩在角落，瑟瑟发抖。  
“莲花！”他有点生气了，一把抓住她的手腕，逼近她，“是什么不要看啊，你要告诉我啊！”  
“我……”莲花只是哭着，却什么都不说。她的双手死死抓着肩部的衣服向上拉，像是要遮掩什么。  
“那是什么？”他问她，见她不答，便强行掰开她的手，扯下她的衣服。  
他终于看见了。那是一道疤，从肩头延伸至前胸，虽然已经掉了痂，但还是看得出受伤的痕迹。  
“那是……从山崖上……摔得……”，她的声音断断续续。  
哪吒想起云中子曾说，莲花摘九节菖蒲时曾掉下山崖，摔得浑身是伤。这伤就是那时留下来的吧。想到这，他心头一紧。  
他轻抚着那道疤：“还疼吗。”  
“不、不疼了……”莲花还在不住地啜泣。自己刚才一时情迷答应了他，却全然忘了疤的事，他会不会因此嫌弃她，不要她了？  
温热柔软的触感从肩头传来，她睁开眼一看，他竟俯身吻着那道疤，沿着疤痕的位置，在自己胸前留下点点嫣红。  
“哪吒？！”他不介意吗？她不解。  
“这是你为我受的伤，我心疼都来不及，怎么会嫌弃，”他将头从她胸前抬起，“还是说，你觉得我是那种只贪图你身体的好色之徒？”  
“我……”莲花眼眶发红，心上一暖。原来他不介意，他真的不介意！  
“莲花，”他将她搂在怀里，一个坏念头冒了出来，“你还不信的话，我把你全身上下的疤都吻一遍吧？”

１９  
在莲花的强烈抗议下，哪吒吻遍她全身的计划没能得逞。  
可是至少两人都放松了一点，这是好事。  
哪吒这么想着，一边逗着她，一边挑开肚兜，解开罗裙，扯下亵裤，然后看着她手忙脚乱找东西遮掩身体的样子偷笑。紧接着，他又利落地除去了自己的衣服，翻身上床，将她禁锢在身下。  
在床上初次赤裸相对，他和她都红了脸。但莲花勇敢地迎着他的目光的样子，让他心醉。  
两人都知道，之前只是小打小闹的话，现在才是来真的了。

哪吒捧着莲花的脸，认真地注视着她。不知为什么，虽然之前紧张的不行，但这个时刻，在他与她对视的这个时刻，他却莫名静下了心。这个世界从未如此安静过，脑子里不相干的所有杂音都消失了，他的眼里心里只有她。  
只要看着她，他就知道该怎么做了。  
他凑近莲花的脸，莲花也乖巧地闭上眼迎接他温柔的吻，可出乎她意料的是，那吻竟是落在额上。  
她睁眼，看着他恶作剧得逞般的微笑，正生气地想说话，却被他冷不防偷袭成功吻住了唇。

哪吒用这样一个吻开始了一切。  
这已不是他第一次吻她，可他总不嫌腻。他侵入她的唇，吮吸着属于她的甘甜，舌头勾起莲花的丁香小舌挑逗着，引的莲花阵阵情动。不知不觉间，两人已唇齿交缠缱绻缠绵多时，连鼻息都变得沉重而急促。  
一吻终了，他终于放开了她。莲花似乎还沉醉在刚刚的吻里，她一边努力调整着呼吸，一边对他露出微笑。  
似是被那个笑容所鼓励，哪吒开始了下一步动作。现在的他真的如同一个攻城略地的新进大将军，而莲花则是他要征服的处女地。他要做的，便是了解她，动摇她，占有她，直至征服。  
他将头埋进她的颈窝，在锁骨附近流连、舔舐、吮吸，在她雪白的肌肤上留下属于自己的印记。同时双手在她的身体上游走，感受着身下的人儿因自己的爱抚而颤抖。他的手从胸前的双峰，滑落至平坦的小腹，再探寻到幽密的深谷……当然，还有她胸前和腹部，那些或细密或狰狞的伤口，那是她爱着他的证明。  
哪吒的动作小心翼翼，生怕碰坏了她。虽然只是蜻蜓点水般划过，那抚慰却如火焰般点燃了莲花的身子。她伸出手环住他的脖子，尽管这是个在平时的自己看来相当大胆，甚至放肆的举动。之前的深吻，刚刚的爱抚，以及他温柔地吻着她伤痕的样子，让她开始习惯，乃至渴望被他疼爱的感觉，她鼓起一个少女所有的全部勇气将自己的一切交付给这个男人。

“莲花……”莲花的回应让哪吒的眸色更深，喘息更沉。他觉得是时候了，是时候给她一点真正的欢愉了。  
哪吒回忆着爹给自己的秘籍中记录的招式，好像又回到了在姜子牙处学习兵法，以及初次以元帅的身份和伙伴们排兵布阵的时候。他迫不及待，跃跃欲试地将学到的兵法用于实战中，只为了让她快乐。  
他将目光向下移，她胸前的两只白兔正因她紧张的呼吸着而上下起伏。她的胸并不大，正好是他可以握住的程度，但浑圆精致，甚是可爱。  
这会让她多舒服呢。他眯起了眼睛。

他伸手覆上莲花胸前的两处浑圆，轻轻揉搓，指腹摩挲着其中一处粉红的蓓蕾，同时用嘴含住她的另一处蓓蕾，舌尖轻挑逗弄着它。。  
“嗯……”胸前传来的电流让莲花未经人事的身子情潮涌动，她只觉得周身燥热，不安地扭动着身体，并因为害羞极力压抑着自己的呻吟。而这在哪吒看来更为诱人，不自觉地加大了逗弄的力度。  
“嗯……不要……”不知不觉，她已香汗淋漓，娇喘连连。哪吒却毫不怜香惜玉，直到她的蓓蕾在刺激下变得鲜红，挺立绽放，他才放过她。  
“受不了的话就叫出来啊。”他将还未从刚刚的情潮中恢复过来的她搂在怀里，笑着逗她。  
“你……”她还来不及说一句话，就被他用唇堵住了嘴。

先下一城，趁她还在喘息的空挡，他又乘胜追击，手指顺着小腹而下，探向她最敏感的地方。  
“啊！”意识到他的企图，莲花正想夹紧双腿，却被他抢了先。他一边用亲吻安慰她，一边轻柔地抚弄着她的私处，一点点打开她的身体。一开始莲花只感觉到从两腿间传来如同触电般的酥麻感……她并不讨厌。但很快这种快感愈演愈烈，她的身体仿佛不再属于自己。而当哪吒终于打开那处密穴，手指探进她的身体，触碰着，逗弄着她的敏感点时，从未体验过的快感便一波又一波地涌了过来，让她丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，浑身瘫软在他怀里，也顾不得矜持，词不成句地央求着：“不要了……哪吒……啊……”  
哪吒也没想到这一招居然会让她的反应这么大，看她因快感而泪眼朦胧的样子，他竟然不知该不该停下。但想到她接下来要受的苦，他还是加快了手指的动作。  
“莲花，你忍一忍，现在不做完的话，等我进去会更痛的……”

“哪……哪吒……”也不知道莲花有没有听进去，也许她已经被自己折磨的无暇顾及其他了吧。看着在自己怀中不断扭动着的娇躯，看着她雪白的肌肤染上粉红的颜色，哪吒突然感到胯下的胀痛也愈演愈烈。  
虽然从他将莲花放上床开始，他便察觉到了自己身体的变化，但之前为了取悦莲花，他一直用法力强行压制着下身的冲动，现在终于要控制不住了么。  
哪吒匆忙调整了呼吸，强行压抑下胸中翻滚的欲望。虽然他很想就这么直接要了她，但还不行……他要给她一个完美的初夜，他必须等她准备好，等她全身心都准备好接纳他才行。

于是他用亲吻和爱抚继续瓦解着她的意识，用惹人脸红心跳的情话撩拨她的心弦，直到莲花惊叫一声，失去力气，身子如水般瘫软在他怀里。

她只觉两腿间爱液泛滥，打湿了床单，一股空虚感遍布全身，让她好想被填满。

被他填满。

因此，当莲花抚上哪吒的胸膛，用渴求的眼神望着他的时候，哪吒终于再也忍耐不住，毫不犹豫地进入了她的身体。

２０  
“啊——” 虽然已经有了足够的前戏，但初次被贯穿的疼痛还是让莲花叫出了声。  
“怎么样，疼不疼？”哪吒强忍着下身火热的欲望，停下了动作。  
“不、不疼……”莲花摇头，为了证明自己没事，还向他扯了扯嘴角。  
“笑的比哭的还难看。”看她这么压抑自己，他心疼的不行。对于初尝情事的她来说，这负担果然还是太重了。先到此为止吧。  
或许是感受到了他要退出的动作，莲花急急的抱住了他。  
“不要……不要走……”  
“莲花？”他有些惊讶，明明那么痛，为什么还要继续？  
莲花知道，这也是哪吒的第一次。她看到了哪吒在为自己极力忍耐，满脸通红的样子，如果因为自己的原因不能让他满足，她会自责。  
她怎么能让他痛苦。  
“因为……”她一时慌了神，竟口不择言起来，“因为我想要你啊……”

话一出口她就后悔了，因为哪吒的脸色明显变得很古怪。  
她想要他？这是什么意思？她是在挑逗他吗？  
我李哪吒，堂堂的大好男儿，李家第三子，伐纣大元帅，居然在床上被自己的女人……挑逗了？

“哪吒，我……”她看到他生气了，正要解释，他却用唇封住了她说话的机会。  
好一番亲昵后，他才终于意犹未尽地凑近她的耳边：“那我就如你所愿，全部给你好了。”  
在莲花明白这句话的意思前，哪吒已将腰一挺，下身的火热完全没入她的体内。

接下来的时间，是在莲花不断的呻吟和讨饶中度过的。  
她的话如灵言一般，完全剥离了对哪吒的禁锢，他开始使出浑身解数折磨她。他在她的体内自由地驰骋，每一次侵入都没入最深处；他粗暴地蹂躏着她的娇乳，拉扯舔弄着她胸前轻颤的蓓蕾，惹得她胸前一片湿漉；他甚至调整好角度，让胯下巨龙不断撞击着莲花体内的敏感点，每一次震颤，都有爱液在两人身体的交接处溢出。  
莲花这家伙，居然瞧不起他，他就偏要让她看清楚，他究竟能给多少！

被莲花温暖而紧致的身体包裹着，每一次抽动时，从下身传来的销魂蚀骨的快感，都让哪吒不由自主地加快动作的幅度和速度，他知道，自己马上就要跟她一样，被欲望吞没了。

莲花，莲花。他默念着她的名字。他的爱人，他的第一个也是最后一个女人。她的每一声娇吟，每一个眼神，每一次身体的颤动，都让他欲火焚身。  
可是为什么……  
他看着身下的莲花，她俏脸微红，泪光淋漓，额边的秀发被汗水和泪水打湿，身子随着他的每一个抽动而震颤。  
她明明应该已经达到了顶点才对。  
可为什么她的眼睛里没有他？

“莲花……”他试着唤她的名字，她没有反应。  
他慌了神，赶紧停下动作，将她抱起。  
她还有呼吸，只是不省人事，看样子是晕厥过去了。

周身的燥热逐渐褪去，理智又占据了身体的主动权，哪吒这才看清，莲花脆弱的玉体上满是青紫的痕迹，身下更是……一塌糊涂。而这都是拜他所赐。唯一值得庆幸的是，除了那一点落红外，她似乎没受其他的伤。  
该死！自己到底做了什么？！  
想起刚刚自己不管不顾地要她的行为，他就恨不得将几分钟前的自己狠狠揍一顿。她才第一次，身子根本受不了那么多……他早就该知道这一点才对！还说什么要用自己的全部来爱她，什么情根深种……为什么会因为一句话，为了那点所谓的自尊就抛弃了理智，任由欲念驱使伤害她？  
他这样对她……跟侵犯她有什么不同？  
他将她小小的身子搂在怀中，用被子裹好。

她的初夜终究是让他毁了。之前所做的一切，都前功尽弃。

２１  
最初的疼痛感消退之后，哪吒的每一次进犯都给莲花带来难以言喻的灭顶快感。  
她大喊着说不要，他却毫不理会。  
汹涌而来的情欲就这样像海浪般，随着他的侵犯一浪接一浪打来，越来越快，越来越急……终于将她的意识彻底吞没。  
她只觉得自己像是被海水淹没，又像是浮在虚空之中。四周毫无依凭，天地间没有任何声音，只有她一个人。  
“哪吒……”  
“喷火娃……”  
“你在哪里……”  
她呢喃着，却没有听到回音。

“哪吒！”莲花从噩梦中惊醒。她下意识地睁开眼，自己正裹着被子里，躺在哪吒怀中。她的惊叫也惊醒了枕边人，他噌地一声坐起，查看她有何不妥。  
“莲花？”见她醒了，他连忙凑了过来，一脸紧张，“你怎么样？痛不痛？”  
“哪吒！”她一见他，便不管不顾地抱紧他，“我……我刚刚变得好奇怪，什么都看不到，也什么都听不到……连你的存在都感受不到了……我、我这是怎么了？”  
“你只是失去意识了，”他心疼地摸着她脑后的发安慰她，又不知怎么跟她解释，“……有时候太舒服了会这样。”  
听到这并不是什么大事，她稍稍安下了心：“那个时候，我一个人，身边连你也不在，我真的……好害怕。”  
“我叫着你的名字……可是没有听到你的声音，我好怕……”  
她的话让哪吒梳着她发丝的手一滞。那时候她叫过他的名字吗？也许有吧，可是当时只顾着在她身上尽情发泄的自己，怎么可能会听到。  
“对不起，莲花……”他喉头一热，将她重新按入怀中，“都是我只顾着自己，一不留神就做的太过火了。是我没有好好看着你，害你受伤，害你晕厥……连你叫我的声音都没听到……”  
“是吗……我没事的，虽然腿有点酸，不过没事。”她听不懂他在说什么，她早注意到了自己身上的伤，但她一直以为这是初试云雨时正常的现象。她轻抚着他的背安慰他，然后踌躇了一会儿，问出了另一个自己关心的问题：“那哪吒你舒服吗？”  
“你在说什么？”他放开她，轻皱着眉头，她为什么要在意这种事？  
“我是说……”虽然两人的关系已不比以往，但说出这句话时莲花还是脸上一热，不敢看他，“我有没有……让你觉得……舒服呢……”  
“莲花你……”哪吒只觉得心中一动，整件事的前因后果都连上了，他有些忘情地抓住她的手臂，摇晃着她，“莲花你那时候不让我停下，还说想要我什么的……难道只是……为了我……？”  
被这么轻易地猜中了心中所想，莲花的脸直接红到了脖子根，她张了张嘴，想解释又不知道该说什么，只能点了点头：“嗯……”  
完了，他会不会嫌弃自己，说这种话不要脸？莲花越想越怕，正当她无地自容到想逃开时，他却抓住了她的手腕，吻住了她。  
这个吻温柔至极。他搂着她，极尽温柔地疼爱她，好像她是全天下最易碎的珍宝。  
又是这样。自己早该想到的，她从来都为了他不惜牺牲自己，又什么都不让他知道，而他也一次次地误会她，伤害她……  
他放开她，重新审视着她的眼睛，看她的眼神暖的能把她融化。  
“莲花，你以后心里如果有什么事，千万不要憋在心里，不要点头摇头，一定要说出来，知不知道？”他摸摸她的头，这句话好像很久以前就说过了，但好像一直没什么用。  
看她似懂非懂地点头，他叹了口气。她这毛病怕是一辈子都改不了了。不过没关系，她改不了的话，他改就可以了。  
她不愿说的话，他来猜就好了。  
他们还有一辈子的时间来了解彼此，为对方改变自己，他有信心做到。

“至于你刚才的那个问题，”他微微一笑，重又将她压在身下。说起来，她刚刚说过，除了腿有点酸疼外，没其他事是吧？  
他满足么？确实她温暖而紧致的身体让他甘之若饴欲罢不能，可那终究只是肉体的欢愉而已。他想要的不是这么一具甜美的躯壳，而是会哭会笑，会点头摇头，会脸红，会回应他的杨莲花啊。莲花她……也是如此吧？她肯定不好意思说，那就让他来说好了。  
“我不舒服，也不满足。”他在她耳边低语，“再给我一次。”  
夜还很长。所以他还有机会，还有足够的时间和体力来弥补刚刚做过的蠢事……来满足她。  
看到身下的莲花红着脸点了头，他勾起嘴角，俯身轻吻她。

２２  
哪吒没想到自己那么快就又对莲花产生了反应。  
而莲花的身体，或许是还残留着上次欢爱的记忆的缘故吧，竟也不费什么功夫，就湿成一片，任他索求了。  
现在，他分开她的双腿，将胯下巨龙抵在她的腿间。那不断收缩的，带着潮湿气息的蜜穴正等待着他炽热的安抚。  
莲花感受到了他的意图，娇羞地闭上眼。他却没有立刻进犯，只是握住巨龙在洞口轻轻蹭着。  
“嗯……”看着莲花轻蹙起眉头，口中轻浅地呻吟的样子，他突然很想逗逗她。  
莲花左等右等没等到哪吒的下一个动作，她不解地睁开眼，却看见他撑着身子在她上方，下巴一扬：“先吻我。”  
明明是他想要，为什么现在却变成了她求他？  
她想不明白，可不容她想清楚，双手便不由自主地勾住他的脖子，献上她的唇。  
她笨拙地学着他的样子，吻着他，用自己的舌头勾起他的。看到平时羞涩的莲花竟真的不顾矜持只为取悦自己，哪吒不觉怦然心动。虽然她的吻技还略显生涩，但她学的很快，已经学到了６、７成。看来以后可以教她点秘籍上的新花样了。  
“要开始了。”  
他将她放下，就像外出的丈夫对妻子说“我出门了”一样自然。

他挺进她的身体，强忍着想要将她一举贯穿的渴望，慢慢向内推进，直至完全没入。  
然后他动了起来。  
一开始很缓慢，但发现她跟得上他的节奏后，便加快了频率。  
他就这样看着她，在自己身下绽放。

“嗯……哪吒……我……啊……”  
夜已深，初秋的月色微冷，红绡帐内却是一片旖旎，春色无边。伴随着娇媚的吟哦与粗沉的喘息，床上的男女正紧紧相拥，忘我地欢爱着。莲花死死抓着身下的床单，脸上一片潮红，娇喘不断，樱唇轻启却只能说出断续的、模糊不清的呓语。  
而在她上方运动的哪吒，则俯下身，轻轻抵着她的头，声音沙哑，“……再快点？”  
“嗯……”她点头。现在她的状态也真的只能点头摇头了。  
他一脸“我就知道”的得意样，加快了身下的动作。

现在床上的两人已渐臻佳境，鱼水交融，灵肉合一。他对她的身体已经了解的一清二楚，正以最能满足她的力度和速度，有规律地撞击着她，并不时亲吻逗弄，勾起她的情潮。而她在初次尝到欢爱的甜头后，身体也不由自主地配合着他的律动而动了起来，只为与他贴合的更紧密。

从今往后，两人再不分彼此。

“哪吒……”欲浪翻滚间，莲花似乎想要说什么。  
“我……我想要……糖葫芦……”虽然只是细碎的话语，但却传到了他的耳中。  
“……好，我买给你。”他不知道她为什么会在这个时候说起当年他们打败犬戎巨人回朝歌时的话题，但是那无所谓，她喜欢，他给就是。  
“听说……听说……朝歌的糖葫芦……又大 ……又甜……”她没有回应他，只是自顾自地说着当年的话，竟是一字不差。  
“……你怎么跟小孩子似的。”他也是鬼使神差，配合着她玩重温旧梦的游戏。  
“难道……难道你就……嗯……很大……吗……”  
“你说呢？”他早就等着她说这句了，凑上前俏皮地附在耳边逗她。  
“讨……讨厌……”莲花小声地埋怨，本就绯红的脸更红了。  
“馋嘴。”他在她脸上轻啄一口，开始了最后的冲刺。  
“我……”预感到“那个时刻”就要到了，她拼了命地想要在失去意识前将最后一句话说出口。  
这是她当年没能说完的话吗？她会说什么？哪吒俯下身，支起耳朵听着。  
“我还想……要你……”

我还想要你。

五个字，声音不大，却字字敲在哪吒的心上。

他的思绪又回到了那个时候，十八岁鲜衣怒马的少年将军得胜归来，对他芳心暗许的少女乖巧地坐在身后，揽着他的腰。

“莲花想要什么，你不知道啊？”

那个时候，娘还在他身边，旁敲侧击地取笑他们。而莲花已羞红了脸，拼了命地阻止她。  
他佯装不在乎地轻笑一声，其实心里早已明晰。  
莲花要的肯定是他嘛。

回过神来时，莲花已经快不行了。她的眼神开始失焦，喊着他的名字，一只手在半空中无力地探寻着他的存在。  
他握住她的手，十指相扣。  
“我已经是你的了……”  
他附在她耳边，趁她失去意识前回应她。快速抽动几次后，身一挺，将她送上巅峰。  
他自己也如强弩之末，再也支撑不住。低吼一声，将滚烫的种子灌进她身体的最深处后，便沉沉睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

２３  
第一缕晨光照进窗子的时候，莲花才迷迷糊糊地醒来。凌乱的床单，赤裸的身体，还有全身的酸痛无力感都提醒着她，她与哪吒的一夜春宵，是真的。  
她忙转头寻找着哪吒的踪迹。他就躺在她身侧，睡得香甜。他的手紧握着她的，与她十指相扣。  
“我已经是你的了……”她这才想起昨夜，自己意识恍惚时听到的那句告白，以及有人紧握住她伸出的手的感觉。原来这不是梦，是真的，他果真伴她到了最后。  
她心下一暖，手指轻触着他熟睡的脸，俯身在他额角落下一吻。却不料他偏在这时睁开眼睛，对她狡黠一笑：“莲花，早啊。”  
被当事人抓个正着，莲花又羞又恼，忙背过身去不敢看他，胸中的小鹿砰砰直跳：原来他早就醒了，还装睡骗她！她已经不记得被他这么骗了多少次了！  
“哦，害羞啊，”某个调皮鬼却不肯放过她，他舒服地伸了个懒腰，继续调戏她，“更亲密的事都干过了，还为这个害羞啊？”  
“你……你说什么啊！”想起昨夜他们做的“更亲密的事”，莲花已是恨不得找条缝钻下去的程度了。  
哪吒倒是不羞，没脸没皮地凑上来，从背后抱住她：“呐你说，要是岳父大人知道了，会不会气的胡子都飞起来？”  
“谁、谁是你岳父大人啊……”她明知他说的是谁，却刻意装没听懂。  
“就是云中子前辈咯，”他也不恼，耐心地解释着，“呐你看，一日为师终身为父，他是你师父，又救了你的命，对你有再造之恩，自然是你半个爹咯，那你嫁给我之后，他可不就是我的岳父大人了嘛？”  
“谁、谁要嫁给你啊！” 他原来不是很不解风情的吗，这么现在这种让人脸红耳热的情话张口就来？  
“不嫁啊……那我走了。”某人放开她，作势要走，然后一脸坏笑地看着她又急又羞地拉住他的胳膊。  
“莲花，我知道你在怕什么，”他又坐回到她身边，搂住她的肩，“放心，我知道自己在做什么。既然我做了这个决定……既然我们已有肌肤之亲，我哪吒必不负你。”  
他在她额上落下一吻。  
“莲花，给我点时间。我们明天便向朝歌进军，不出三个月便可直捣皇宫，灭奸妃诛暴君。等一切尘埃落定，天下太平，我便明媒正娶迎你过门。那时我自会亲自来终南山向云中子前辈提亲！”  
她按捺着内心的甜蜜，抬头看着他。他望着她的眼神格外认真。是啊，她有什么好怕的。他何曾负过她，他对她许下的承诺又何曾落空过？  
这是她已决意要交付一生的人啊。  
“嗯。”她幸福地笑了，点点头靠进他的怀里。

日上三竿的时候，云中子道长和两个徒弟清风明月终于破了最后一个结界。哪吒那个小畜生，竟然施了三百多个结界！虽然被他们及时发现，但光是解开所有的结界便花了整整一宿！  
云中子一脚踢开莲花房间的大门，可是房里早已人去楼空。只留下桌案上的一封书信。

岳父大人敬启，  
岳父大人对莲花的救命之恩，再造之德，小婿无以为报。虽想与岳父大人稍叙旧事，无奈军务紧急，只得先带着莲花不告而别。待他日战事平定，小婿自将携妻回终南山拜谢岳父大人。  
小婿 李哪吒 拜上

信被“啪”的一声扔在地上。云中子顿感血压急升。而一边的清风明月，看着师父的表情，不约而同地打了个冷颤。

“——你们李家的男人都这样的吗？不是来偷药就是来偷人？当我这儿是客栈吗？想来就来，说走就走？！”云中子觉得自己的人格受到了侮辱。他“刷”地一声抽出佩剑，招呼自己的两个徒儿，“清风明月，随为师下山！为师要血洗陈塘关！”

清风明月忙赶忙拉住他一顿劝解，告诉他李靖已经不是陈塘关总兵了，云中子道长才愤愤不平地罢了休。

２４  
莲花的回归受到了周营所有人的欢迎。毕竟半年不见，大家都很想她，纷纷围上来嘘寒问暖，问这问那，打听两人和好的细节，哪吒花了好一番功夫才把他们都打发走。  
他将莲花好好安顿后，便起身往姜子牙丞相的营帐中走去。  
那个梦他一直没忘记。之前莲花失踪的时候，他只顾着找莲花，将这事搁置在了一边，但既然现在找到了莲花，便有必要好好思考对策了。

“参见丞相。”哪吒单膝跪地，对姜丞相行了个礼，“弟子前日曾被一噩梦困扰，还望丞相指点迷津。”  
虽然名义上，姜子牙是相，哪吒是帅，但姜子牙帮哪吒恢复了血肉之躯，又教了他兵法和观星术，因此哪吒一直将这个看似不靠谱实则睿智的老者当作授业恩师来敬重。故此，在不谈公务的时候，他总以弟子自称。  
姜丞相笑着转身，捋了捋胡子，一副早已洞察一切的派头：“是关于李夫人的吧？”  
虽然哪吒和莲花在一起的事在军营里已不是秘密，但丞相如此直白地说出“李夫人”三个字，还是多少让哪吒有些脸上发烫。可他又不能对丞相发火，只能讪讪道：“……丞相果然料事如神。”

“所以你的意思是……那个梦，预示着莲花的未来？”听完哪吒的叙述，一向处事不惊的姜子牙也微微皱起了眉，踱了几步。  
“正是。”哪吒垂下眼，又想起梦中那狐狸咬向莲花脖子的瞬间，“姜丞相，如果那真的是预言……要怎么做才能救莲花？”  
“你要救莲花？你要改变她的命运么？”姜子牙叹了口气，“古往今来，做过预言梦的人不少，试图逆天改命的人更多，可无一不是弄巧成拙，徒劳无功。你最熟悉的一个例子，便是商王文丁，也就是如今纣王的父亲。当年你之所以会被抛弃在飞虎涧，就是因为他梦见一个脚踏风火轮，身披混天绫的幼童杀进王宫，刺死纣王。先王文丁为了阻止这样的未来发生，便央求你爹将你杀死，只是……”  
“只是没想到，我娘爱子心切，不忍见儿子丧命，因此只是将我遗弃在飞虎涧。”想起十娘，哪吒的眼神不由的暗了几分。  
“不错。”姜子牙点了点头，“这世间万物，冥冥之中自有定数。就算强行改命，也自有不可控的因素让一切回到原有的轨道。十娘对你的母爱，便是商王文丁没能考虑到的因素。”  
“而如今，哪吒你正是我军伐纣的主力，商王文丁的预言梦，终究还是成了真。纵使他当年费尽心思为儿子谋求一个稳固的江山，到头来也还是一场空。唯一改变的，不过是将大商命数耗尽的日子，推迟了十几年罢了。”言至此，姜子牙不禁长叹一声，也不知是为身为帝王的商王文丁，还是为身为父亲的他。  
“天意……不可违吗……”哪吒不知不觉间已握紧了拳头，指甲嵌进了肉里也浑然不觉，他已听出姜子牙话语中的深意，但他不愿意去相信。  
“难道……难道丞相你要我什么都不做，眼睁睁地看着莲花死吗？！”  
“哪吒，我知道这很难接受，但如果这真是莲花命中的劫数，就算是你也无能为力。”姜子牙语重心长地拍了拍哪吒的肩，其实看到自己的爱将和弟子如此痛苦，他也于心不忍，只是有些事，挑明了总比瞒着好。  
“我前几天曾算过莲花的星盘。她本应在半年前，你去破道观中营救她时便有一劫。那时，如果你放任她独自去冀州，她便会在途径灵鹫山时遇见负伤的火凤，并为救火凤而死。幸而你留住了她，帮她避开了第一劫。”  
“但是，两个月后，因为我气走了青鸾火凤，她还是险些在灵鹫山丢了命……”听了姜子牙的话，哪吒若有所思，“如果不是当日云中子道长出手相助的话……”  
“不错，”姜子牙点点头，“云中子道长助她避开了第二劫，但并没从根本上解决一切。你也好云中子也好，无论出手救她多少次，都只是将她命定的劫数往后推几天罢了。就算你这次真能从狐狸精手中救下她，也还会有下次，下下次，该来的终究会来，不过是时间早晚问题罢了。”  
“……丞相！”哪吒听罢，只觉悲从中来。他扑通一声跪下，向姜子牙磕了个头，那个曾经桀骜不驯死不低头的少年，此刻竟已是声泪俱下，“哪吒也知天意难违……只是我无论如何不能看着莲花死。丞相你神机妙算，一定有办法帮莲花彻底渡过此劫的对不对？无论什么办法都可以……哪吒愿意一试！”  
“哎……”姜子牙长叹一声，将哪吒扶起，“命定之劫，避无可避，除非……”  
“除非有人代她受劫。”

哪吒也不知道自己怎么就浑浑噩噩地走到了莲花的住处。现在虽已是深夜，她的营帐里依然亮着灯。他掀开帐帘，只见莲花正伏在案上睡得香甜，怀里抱着一撂衣服——当然是他的衣服。衣服上原本坏掉的地方，已经重新补上了细密的针线。  
想必是她回来后连夜补好的吧。哪吒这么想着，在她身边坐下，想象着莲花刚刚坐在灯下，为自己补着衣裳，用牙齿咬断线头的样子。说不定还自言自语：“你们男人啊，打起仗来就顾前不顾后的，我才刚走半年，新衣服就破成这样了……”  
真傻。想到这里，哪吒居然自己先笑了起来，也不知是在笑她还是笑自己。  
见夜已凉，他怕她受风，忙给她披上一条厚毯子，帮她吹灭了灯。借着月光，他怜惜地看着她熟睡的脸，她的脸上，还带着甜蜜的笑意，是梦到他们的未来了吗？  
“莲花……”哪吒轻叹一声，伸手轻抚着她的脸，“如果有一天我不在你身边……你会恨我吗？”

哪吒不知道，他转身离去的时候，莲花嘴角的笑意一点点隐去，一滴泪落了下来。  
２５  
“我们出发了……你自己多保重。”  
“放心吧，我会照顾好自己的……你也要平安回来。”  
在旁人看来，这不过是一对浓情蜜意的小情侣临别时难舍难分的肉麻对话，但两位当事人的心里却是另一番景况。

莲花不知道为什么哪吒昨晚会在自己睡着时说出那句话。明明那天早晨他才刚对她许下山盟海誓，只不过一天，自己所期冀的美好未来便成了泡影。她不相信哪吒那么快就变了心，她也知道不管发生了什么哪吒一定有自己的苦衷，只是他当时说话时的声音，他的叹息，让她没来由的心慌，仿佛真的有一天，哪吒会在某个自己都没注意到的时刻，消失不见。  
“哪吒，我……”她抓着他的手，想多留他一会儿。但出征的号角偏偏响起，他挣开了她的手，只留下一句“乖乖等我”便转身离开。

此刻，哪吒的心中也是一团乱麻。他本以为自己的未来已经确定，那就是结束这场战争，娶莲花。但昨夜姜子牙的一番话，彻底打乱了他的计划，一切又成了未知。  
他突然不知道该怎样面对莲花。他已决意替莲花赴死，但既然他迟早会抛下她而去，又还有什么资格待在她身边呢？他们现在越是甜蜜，将来莲花便会越痛苦……但如果他疏远莲花，离开莲花，又怎么能在劫难来临时及时出现保护她？  
他和莲花的未来，究竟会怎样？

翻身上马，哪吒又回望了莲花一眼。她身边有奶奶和姑姑陪着，营里还留了些守备的将士保护家属。至少在自己攻入朝歌的这段日子里，她会很安全吧。  
李哪吒，现在不要想这些事了。他摇了摇头，让自己努力摆脱这些杂念。现在你已是大元帅了，伐纣大业的功成，只差一步。

公元前１１２０年，姜子牙的大军终于攻进了朝歌。如今的朝歌，因妖妃妲己作乱，民众纷纷出逃，原本隶属王家的亲卫军也是败的败，散的散。城中仅剩一些不成气候的散兵游勇，但他们又怎是姜子牙二十万精锐的对手？不出一个月，周军便大获全胜，直捣王宫。  
当众人浩浩荡荡抵达王宫时，昔日富丽堂皇的宫殿已是一片凋败。纣王已被溺死在当年他寻欢作乐的酒池肉林，而妲己，虽穿上了龙袍端坐在大殿，坚守自己的尊严到最后一刻，但终究只能感叹大势已去，签下了降书。  
随着姜子牙手起刀落，妲己人头落地，持续多年的伐纣之战终于落下帷幕。

那是朝歌多年来最热闹的日子。暴君奸妃被诛，姜子牙的大军又以仁义闻名，逃走的百姓纷纷搬了回来重建家园。周军也将之前留守在城外的守备军和家眷接了进来，在宫内摆起了庆功宴，犒劳众将士多年来的奋战和牺牲。就是在这庆功宴上，姜子牙当众宣布了封神榜的事。  
“本相爷昨晚梦见元始天尊，天尊赐我封神榜一册！”  
泛着金光的封神榜闻声而至，飘落到姜子牙手中。  
“榜上有数百姓名，除了有为国捐躯忠贞烈士之外，尚有为我讨伐商纣大业，立下不少汗马功劳的将军士卒！”  
“元始天尊敕令老夫逐一封神，从今后成为天兵天将，效忠天庭，斩妖除魔！明日黄道吉日，众将集齐封神台上，听候敕封！”

“天兵天将……”一片欢腾声中，哪吒呆呆地念着这四个字。这个词他曾无比熟悉，天天挂在嘴边，现在听来却恍若隔世。那时候他刚十八岁，和三眼娃，飞天娃在山上第一次打败了石巨人，那个石巨人——不，应该说是山神——告诉他们，他们将成为未来的天兵天将。  
之后他们下了山，结识了西伯侯，又初入西岐学礼仪。再后来三人短暂地分别，又因机缘巧合在冀州重聚。最后他们纷纷拜入姜子牙麾下，成为大元帅和大将军……只是这一切已经过了太久，久到他差点怀疑当年那个山神是不是随口扯谎骗他们，久到他几乎忘了自己最初的愿望就是做天兵天将，和三眼娃、飞天娃一起，从南天门飞到北天门。  
而如今，这个梦想实现了。

“不知道我们会封什么神？”雷震子兴奋地向杨戬和哪吒跑来，他的翅膀跃跃欲试地扑腾了两下，已经等不及一个跟头飞到封神台去了。  
哪吒也和他一样兴奋，他激动地捶了两个好兄弟一拳：“还记不记得当年我们说的——”  
“今日知礼仪，明日做天将！”三人默契地对拳，仿佛又回到了当年初入西岐，无忧无虑的时候。

其他人也对封神一事雀跃不已。比如土行孙，他用胳膊肘捅了捅身边的师妹邓婵玉，不无得意地吹着牛皮：“要我说，我最适合做土地公公了！我会遁地术，不用重新学了！”  
“你敢肯定封神榜上准有你名字？不害臊！”  
“什么？”听了这话，土行孙可不能够了，“大战九尾狐那一战，元帅说过应该记我一功的！”  
哪吒也被他俩的对话逗笑了：“对啊，土行孙可是大功臣，要不是那天他和莲……”  
他的笑容突然凝固在脸上。对啊，他要封神了，莲花怎么办？他无端想起那天，莲花对他说：“做神仙真有那么好吗？要我说啊，只羡鸳鸯不羡仙。”  
“莲花！”他忙回头搜寻着莲花的身影，他看到她站在不远处，跟其他人聊着天。她背对着他，让他看不清她的表情。  
“莲花——”他伸手拨开阻挡的人群，向莲花走去，却冷不防被雷震子和土行孙架住身子。  
“机会难得，我们把哪吒抛起来庆祝好不好——”  
“好——”

“喂你们……”哪吒一边挣扎，一边扭头看向莲花的方向，却只看到她匆匆离去的身影。  
她甚至没有回头看他一眼。

２６  
哪吒好不容易才从人群中脱身， 喊着莲花的名字追出宫殿，但眼前早没了莲花的影子。  
“糟了……”，他心里暗叫不妙，一股不祥的预感袭上心头，“现在天这么晚，她又一个人跑出去，万一……”  
想起梦中那狐狸闪着绿光的双眼，他便不由自主地握紧了拳。  
当务之急，还是先找到莲花，确保她的安全才行。打定主意，哪吒正打算继续向前追，可刚踏出一步，便见一道光华闪过，自己身前不到一寸的地面竟毫无预兆地炸开，迸溅的碎石和弥漫的粉尘让本就笼着薄雾的夜更添了几分不安定的气息。  
地面炸裂的瞬间，哪吒早已凭借优于常人的感知和灵敏的反应侧身闪避。他凭空借力，回身一刺，火尖枪已破空而出，直击身后的偷袭者，却在对方面门前生生停了下来。  
“三眼娃？是你啊……”看清了来人的脸，哪吒松了口气，放下枪来，“以后别随便在闹市区开天眼，很危险的好不好！”  
见对方不语，他只当杨戬喝高了，虽然心里有点不爽，但也懒得继续埋汰。毕竟现在最要紧的，还是先找到莲花。  
他正想继续追，杨戬却已一个空翻站定在他身前，挡住了他的去路。三尖两刃刀紧握在手，那气势怎么看都不像是在开玩笑：“哪吒，我不会再让你靠近我妹妹了！”  
“你说什……”不容哪吒反应，颈边传来的兵刃的寒意已逼他本能地提枪架住逼至身前的攻击。他迅速向后退了几步，拉开距离，抓住空档向对方喊话，“三眼娃你冷静一……杨戬！你疯啦！！！”

宫殿里的众人依然沉浸在得胜的喜悦中，以至完全没人注意到，全军战力最强的两员大将此刻正在附近的一条小巷子里打的不可开交。杨戬来势汹汹，招招凶狠，哪吒却无心恋战，只顾招架。黑暗中，三尖两刃刀与火尖枪频频相击，火光四溅，其声势甚至连周边的空气都为之一震。

“你有完没完！”被杨戬击退几步，哪吒终于忍无可忍地动了怒，要不是急着去找莲花，他现在搞不好已经冲上去跟杨戬拼个你死我活了。  
“只要你放过我妹妹，我就不会再为难你！”杨戬也停下了攻势，双方都得到了暂时喘息的机会。  
“放过……你在说什么？”  
“我在说什么你不清楚吗？！”平时憨厚老实的杨戬，今天竟如此义愤填膺，连额上的第三只眼也怒目圆睁，“你以为我妹妹为什么要从庆功宴上逃走？你以为她这几天是为了谁哭啊？”  
“哪吒，我一直当你是我最好的兄弟，才放心把妹妹交给你。老实说，你脾气不好，我一直担心妹妹跟着你会吃亏。可是你曾从龙王三太子手下救过她，她又一直对你痴心一片，所以我想，你应该是可以托付的吧？”  
“半年前妹妹失踪的时候，我真的已经再也不打算相信你了。可是那天，看到你牵着她的手，把她带回军营，我妹妹她笑的那么开心……那个时候，我想，也许真的只有和你在一起，她才会幸福吧……”  
“我一直以为，经过了那件事，你一定会好好待她的，可是……可是这两天，妹妹她来到了这里后，就常常一个人偷偷哭，问她怎么回事她又不说。她哪次哭不是因为你啊？我不知道你们之间发生了什么，我想也许只是些小矛盾……直到刚才，我看到你那么兴奋地谈论封神的事，我才明白了一切……”  
“我知道你跟我不一样。我杨戬没什么志向，只想一家团聚，和和美美地过日子。可是哪吒你……是不可能放弃做天兵天将的吧？明天你就要封神了，就要将人间的一切尘缘统统放下。既然如此……既然你不能给我妹妹幸福，又为什么还要再去打扰她？如果你还拿我当兄弟……如果你曾对我妹妹有一点点真心真意的话，就让她找个好人家安稳地过完这一生吧！”

“我……”面对杨戬的诘问，哪吒无言以对。做天兵天将是他从小的愿望，刚刚他甚至一度高兴得忘了莲花的存在，就算是现在，他也不敢扪心自问，是否愿意为莲花放弃成神的机会。而莲花偷偷哭泣的事，自己竟然也完全没有注意到。更何况……  
更何况就算不做天兵天将，他也不可能陪在莲花身边了。

“你说的对，我确实已经不能给她幸福了……”他暗暗握紧了手中的火尖枪，“可是三眼娃，我还是要去找莲花……不然她会有危险啊！”  
“只要你不靠近我妹妹，她就不会有危险！”杨戬只当哪吒是情急之下在扯谎，脸色一沉，挥动刀刃再次袭来。  
十几个回合下来，哪吒已是越来越心焦。已经这么打了多久？拖得越久，莲花只会越来越危险……杨戬虽然没想置他于死地，但却是极其难缠，再这么斗下去，恐怕几十回合都分不出胜负……  
也许是分了神，动作慢了几分，哪吒竟被杨戬抓住了破绽，回过神来时，三尖两刃刀的刀刃已经刺中了他的左肩。  
哪吒闷哼一声，看向左肩受伤的地方。虽然杨戬及时收了手，但三尖两刃刀还是没入了肩头几公分，周围的衣服也染上了斑斑血迹。  
“我……我不想杀你。”杨戬见他受了伤，心里不免有些过意不去，“只要你答应不再去找我妹妹，我就不会再为难你。”  
哪吒见他开始犹豫，干脆一不做二不休，不顾左肩的剧烈疼痛，握住刀刃硬生生地往内推了几分。血肉被利刃割开的痛苦让他倒吸一口凉气，但如果，如果能为莲花争取到一点时间的话……  
“你要怎么为难我都可以……你要怎么看我都可以！”  
“三眼娃，我只求你让我去找莲花，她真的有危险……再不快点就……来不及了……”  
“你……”哪吒的举动让杨戬动摇了。为什么这个人宁愿自残也要去见妹妹呢？他真的对妹妹没有真心真意吗？  
“难道妹妹她……真的出事了？”杨戬皱着眉将三尖两刃刀缓缓抽出。确实，自己刚刚一时气愤，乃至丢了冷静。哪吒虽然脾气坏，但并不是不知轻重缓急的人，他还从没拿妹妹的安危说过谎。  
“好，我信你！你先在这儿等着，我去找她回来。”  
“不行！”见杨戬转身要走，哪吒用尽力气抓住了他的衣角，“我必须亲自去！”  
“你……”杨戬无奈，只得拿出一个小药瓶，递到哪吒嘴边，“你先吃了这个，可以暂时帮你止住血和恢复体力。我跟你一起去，我的哮天犬可以嗅到妹妹的味道，帮我们早点找到她。”  
老实说，杨戬还是不知道哪吒为什么能一口咬定妹妹会有危险，以及他非亲自去不可的理由。他想不明白，也不想想明白了。很多事情是没有为什么的，就像多年前那个跟黄家十个下人比饭量，逼迫自己吃饭吃到吐，只为将黄家大小姐从婚约中救出的小家丁一样。

杨戬叹了口气，扶起哪吒，唤出哮天犬。他突然有点理解当年黄飞虎的心情了。

２７  
莲花不知自己将去往何方，她只想尽快逃离这里，离他越远越好。  
现在虽已是华灯初上，但朝歌大街上的人流并不少。姜子牙大军驻进后，越来越多的人迁了回来，虽然尚不如鼎盛时期繁华，但也称得上热闹。过往行人，贩夫走卒，无一不是喜笑颜开，只有莲花一人，浑浑噩噩如行尸走肉般，行走在这没有尽头的夜。  
她知道这一天终究会来，只是没想到这么快。当姜丞相宣布封神榜的事宜，看到那个人眼里闪烁着的光芒时，她就全明白了。明白了那夜为什么他会说离开她，明白了为什么分别时他不敢看她。他是注定要成神的，成为天兵天将拯救苍生，成为神祗受世人崇拜。他们，终究是仙凡殊途，有缘无分。  
莲花自嘲地笑了笑，讽刺的是，到了这一步，她竟然还是一点都不恨他。她应该恨他吗？她为他做的一切本就是心甘情愿，不求回报，既如此，不得回报又何须恨？只要他过的好，她便开心。更何况，成为天兵天将是他自小的梦想啊，她还记得初入书院的那三个调皮鬼里，就数他对当天兵天将最为积极。那时他还穿着书生装，背着竹箱，跟哥哥、飞天娃一起念叨“今日知礼仪，明日做天将”。而她躲在后边偷偷看他。  
那是她爱的他，最初的样子。  
想起他们三个那时傻乎乎的，被先生骗着刻了商颂；以及他背孝经时，那样清澈动容的眼神；还有没课的时候，全班同学一起到海边玩耍……想到这些，莲花竟然不自觉地笑了出来。可没过多久，快乐的日子便结束了，她随他去了朝歌，知道了他自小被抛弃的身世，看着他成为镇西大将军，又被关进玲珑宝塔，还了父母血肉，借莲藕重生，重获血肉之躯后又成为伐纣大元帅……一路过关斩将，终于到了今天……他终于能成为天兵天将了，这是他该得的，她怎能为自己的私心毁了他一生的努力和梦想呢。  
就当这一切都是一场梦吧。他的温柔相待也好，他的海誓山盟也罢，连同那个痛苦而甜蜜的夜晚一起，都将成为一场梦，一场让她不愿醒来的梦。

只是……  
她的手不自觉地抚上尚显平坦的小腹。  
只是可怜了他们的孩子，刚出生便见不到父亲了。

“莲花——”  
听到这个声音，她心里一颤。他来找她了，他真的来找她了。她忍耐着回头的冲动，祈祷着不要那么快被发现，然后默默地加快了脚步。  
“莲花，你站住！”可她怎么可能躲得过，哪吒早已捕捉到了她的位置，他撞开前方的人群向她走来。  
“杨莲花！我叫你你没听到吗？”他粗暴地拉住她的手臂，扳过她的身子，让她面对着自己，“你要去哪里？为什么不跟我说一声？我有多担心你知道吗？”  
他还是老样子，爱生气。可她看着他气喘吁吁，面色苍白的样子，心又开始疼了起来。  
“……好了，没事了。”也许意识到自己的刚才态度有些恶劣，他摸了摸她的头，语气柔和了不少，“以后别这样了，现在乖乖跟我回去，嗯？”  
可是那么爱生气的他，却为了她学会了收敛脾气，哄女孩子呢。她垂下眼睑，竟不知是该笑还是哭。  
“莲花？”她的沉默让他有些措手不及，他试着唤了她一声，她却只是一声不吭地挣脱了他的手。  
“李公子，请自重。”  
“李……李公子？”这个生疏的称呼让他一愣，“莲花，你……”  
“李公子你明天就要封神了，不该再跟我这种凡人女子纠缠不清。”她面无表情地后退一步，似要跟他划清界限，“你跟我……我们就到此为止吧。”  
“到此为止是什么意思？”他的脸色沉了下来，“杨莲花，这玩笑一点都不有趣。”  
“这并不是玩笑。”看他逼近一步，她干脆转身便走，“我们已经结束了。请不要再苦苦纠缠了。”

“莲花，”出乎意料地，他并没有继续跟上来。  
“你是担心我会为你放弃封神，怕拖累我，所以才故意这么说的吧？”他站在原地，像是在说“明天吃什么”这种很普通的事情。  
“那我不做天兵天将就是了。”

她身形一滞，眼泪蓦地掉了下来。  
他是从什么时候开始，学会如此准确地猜中她的心思的？  
可是如果可以，她宁愿他不要那么细心体贴，她宁愿他仍是从前那个没耐性，动不动就误会自己的哪吒。

哪吒看不清莲花的表情，只看到她停住了脚步，肩膀不住地抽搐着。  
大概在哭吧。他无奈地笑了笑。她怎么还是那么爱哭。  
他也没想到，刚刚自己居然能如此平静地说出那句话。之前面对着杨戬的质问，他尚不能下定决心放弃封神，可不知为什么，看着她时，他竟如此轻易地放下了曾经的执念。  
也许只有面对着她，他才知道自己真正想要的是什么。

“其实……做神仙也没那么好啦，每天忙这忙那，还要被天条约束，”他走上前，试着牵起她的手，“还不能随便下界吃东西，哪有做凡人快活啊……所以别再哭了，我们回去吧？”  
她抬起头，满是泪痕的俏脸并不是在哭，竟是在笑。  
“哈哈哈，李哪吒，你真蠢。”她边笑边摇着头，“蠢得无可救药！”

２８  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
哪吒呆立在那儿，看着莲花弯着腰，边笑边抹眼泪，像是看到了什么世界上最好笑的事情似的。  
“……莲花？”他隐隐觉得有些不对，试探性地问了一声。  
“为了你？别自作多情了。” 直到笑够了，莲花才直起身子。双唇轻启，吐露的却是最残酷的话语——  
“因为我早就对你没兴趣了！”

“不错，我是爱过你，我爱了你十三年，伴了你十三年，知道十三年对一个女人来说意味着什么吗？”  
看着他逐渐露出不可置信的表情，莲花挂着嘲讽的笑走近他，像变了一个人。  
“可你从来都是高高在上，对我的心意视若无睹，无论我做什么你都不会看我一眼……那天在破道观，你说永远不可能说爱我的时候，我就已经彻底对你死心了。从那以后我待在你身边的每一秒，都是为了报复。为你的无情无义，为被你辜负的十三年青春！”  
难道一直以来她对他的情意都是假的，这些才是她的真心话？哪吒开始回想他们相处时的点点滴滴，莲花面对他时的娇羞、深情、义无反顾……明明是那么真实的发生过的事，这一刻却莫名模糊了起来……  
“对，我依然装作原来乖巧的样子讨你欢心，我不顾危险地去追青鸾火凤只为让你感动，甚至……我不惜委身于你，也只是为了让你全身心迷上我而已……我就这么看着你一点点步入泥沼，陷入温柔乡无法自拔……然后，在你已经离不开我的时候，抽身而去……”  
这不是莲花……他很想这么对自己说。可这就是莲花。是她的声音，是她的脸，她所说的那些细枝末节，旁人更是无从得知。  
“不可一世的哪吒大元帅也终于尝到被抛弃的滋味了吗？被自己当初瞧不起的女人耍的团团转的感觉如何？”  
……就连怎么做才能伤他最深，她都了解的一清二楚。  
“看看你现在的样子，哪里还有当初那个意气风发的大英雄的样子，为了一个女人竟然连从小的愿望都放弃了！”  
“你的雄心壮志呢？一腔热血呢？现在的你，就像一条失魂落魄，摇尾乞怜，只求我回头看一眼的狗……”  
不对，不是这样！莲花她一定有自己的苦衷的，她一定是因为——  
“我知道你在想什么，”转眼，她已走到他跟前， “你是不是在想，我现在说这些，也都是为了你——”

“——够了！！！”最后一丝理智都被压垮，他冲她扬起了手——

没错，就这么打下去。  
冲这个欺骗你，羞辱你，践踏你所有的感情和骄傲的女人打下去。  
这样你才能完完全全忘了她。从此断个干净。  
莲花微笑着闭上眼。

可预想中的耳光迟迟没来。

他的手停在半空中，颤抖着。  
即使到了这一步，他也还是没能对她下手。一如当年他误会她与龙王三太子拜堂成亲时那样。  
哪吒闭上已经熬得通红的眼，深吸了一口气。她说的对，现在的他已经不复当年，不再是那个天不怕地不怕的少年了。从他放任这份感情滋长的那天起，他便有了弱点，致命的弱点。  
他早该料想到这一天，只能任她摆布，却拿她无可奈何的这一天。  
可是即使到了这一步，他也还是无法恨她。

“卖糖葫芦——”  
一声不怎么应景的吆喝打断了两人之间沉默的空气。那是一个老大爷正推着一辆小手推车经过。车上摆着几串糖葫芦，看起来又大又甜，甚是诱人。  
“这位公子，这位姑娘，借过一下。”老大爷被一对僵持在半道的年轻男女挡住了路，可等了半天，不仅谁都没让开，两个人还双双盯着车上的糖葫芦出神。

“我答应过，会给你买一串糖葫芦。”半晌，哪吒才将目光从糖葫芦上收了回来，“早点办完，也了了我在人间最后一桩心事。从此我们桥归桥路归路，各不相欠，生死无关。”  
“……嗯。”

看着哪吒走到老大爷车前，买好了糖葫芦向她一步步走来，莲花突然觉得整个世界都不真实了起来。  
是不是她接过糖葫芦的时候，他们之间的缘分就尽了？

２９  
是不是她接过糖葫芦的时候，他们之间的缘分就尽了？

现在他就站在她面前，拿着糖葫芦等着她。她曾无数次设想过他带着糖葫芦向她走来的画面，可没想到竟是今天这种情形。  
不要退缩，杨莲花。她咬了咬唇。别忘了这是你自己做的决定。你说过要自己背负一切，来成全他的。  
何况你已经自断退路了。

莲花伸出手，接过那串糖葫芦，想象着那之后，他们便一别两宽，两人过往的一切，都只会是过眼浮云……  
只是……  
只是……为什么这小小的糖葫芦她居然拿不过来……他……他居然不松手？！居然在这种时候耍赖？！  
莲花震惊地看向哪吒，对方正以“你还真敢接？”的眼神回瞪她。

就在两人相持不下的时候，一声婴儿的啼哭打断了两人的暗中较劲。他们这才发现，原来刚刚那个卖糖葫芦的老伯，背上居然背着个婴儿。也不知孩子是饿了还是累了，居然突然开始哇哇大哭。老伯将孩子从背上解下抱在怀中，手忙脚乱地哄着，可一个大男人手脚粗苯，竟弄巧成拙，让小婴儿哭的更厉害了……  
老伯扫了一眼还站在自己车前的男女，然后将求助的目光投向了莲花：“这位姑娘，你看我一介粗人，哄孙子的事实在是……姑娘你那么面善，能帮我照顾一下这孩子吗？”  
“我……”莲花有些犹豫，但看那孩子哭得实在可怜，又不能就这么置之不理。她回头看了哪吒一眼，对方对此报以不置可否的表情。  
“我来吧。”莲花叹了口气。她放开了紧握糖葫芦的手，将老伯怀中的孩子抱了过来。  
看到莲花松手，哪吒也暗中松了口气，感叹这孩子哭得可真是时候。可看着莲花将孩子抱在怀中，轻轻晃着的背影，听着她温柔地哄孩子入睡的呢喃声，他竟有些恍惚。曾几何时，他也曾想象过这样的画面，想象过他和莲花成了亲，有了孩子，莲花在灯下哄着调皮的孩子入睡，他则在一旁静静地守着他俩……  
也不知道是不是想象的多了，他竟然觉得眼前这场景有几分眼熟起来，好像在哪儿见过似的。不仅是莲花抱着孩子的样子，还有那孩子，还有莲花穿着的衣服，还有……

“——莲花！！！”哪吒本能地踏出一步，向莲花和孩子伸出手——

那孩子睁开双眼，煞是可爱。可白光一闪后，竟化为了一只眼中闪着绿光的狐狸，它张开嘴，闪电一般咬向莲花的脖颈。

“——放开！！！”因为这一切实在发生的太突然，他甚至来不及唤出武器。强行用右手将狐狸和莲花分开的时候，他清楚地感受到了狐狸的尖牙没入右手虎口的痛感。

“命定之劫，避无可避，除非……”  
“除非有人代她受劫。”

恍惚间，他好像又听到了那夜姜丞相的叹息。

３０  
右手传来的强烈刺痛让哪吒的左手下意识一松，糖葫芦应声落地。  
“畜生！”哪吒心中无名火起，他将右臂狠狠一甩，那狐狸竟被生生甩出几米远，在地上滚了两圈后仓皇逃走。  
“哪吒？！”这一切来的太突然。莲花还未弄清状况，哪吒已一脚踢倒推车，和卖糖葫芦的老伯缠斗了起来。那个老伯的身手灵活矫健，完全不像五六十岁的老者，闪转腾挪间，已与哪吒斗的不相上下……不，更胜一筹。  
不知为何，一向在战场上威风八面的哪吒，今天无论是攻击的力度还是准头都比平时弱了几分，而那老者却是经验老到出手狠辣，一看就不是善茬。不过十数个回合，哪吒已被牢牢压制，讨不到一丝便宜。电光火石间，老者眼角精光一闪，巧妙地抓住哪吒动作的空隙，一掌击出，不偏不倚正中他来不及防备的胸口，纵使哪吒用火尖枪死死抵住地面稳住身形，也还是被硬生生逼退几步。他只觉一股腥甜的味道涌上喉头，下一秒，鲜血便从口中喷薄而出。  
“哪吒！你要不要紧？”见哪吒受了伤，莲花心下一紧，忙上前扶住他，而那个神秘的老伯也在此时现出原形——烟雾散去后，出现的竟是柳琵琶妖冶的脸。她放肆大笑，看向哪吒的眼中是满满的嘲弄：“哪吒！你如今中了我的狐狸毒，功力大减，无药可医，感觉如何啊？”  
“柳琵琶……怎么会……”莲花不可置信地看着这一切， “你不是已经被我哥哥……”  
“杨戬那个呆头呆脑的蠢货，怎么可能是我的对手？”柳琵琶不屑地仰起头，冷哼一声，“我不过使了个金蝉脱壳之计，他们就被耍的团团转了！哼，虽然如今娘娘已死，但跟我作对的人我一个都不会放过！哪吒之后就是杨戬和你！”  
柳琵琶话音未落，绳索已应声而出。哪吒也顾不得调整气息，一把扯过莲花将她护在身后，祭出乾坤圈回敬。趁着柳琵琶应付乾坤圈，无暇顾及其他的空档，哪吒拉起六神无主的莲花拔腿便退。

莲花不知道他们在已经黑暗中跑了多久。两人避开慌乱的人群，躲进毫无人迹的小巷，直到听不到柳琵琶在后追赶的声音，哪吒才稍稍放缓了脚步。  
“哪吒，你的伤……？”莲花顾不得喘气，正要上前帮他查看伤势，哪吒却如强弩之末般，身子一沉，瘫软下来。  
“你怎么了？振作一点啊！”突发的变故让莲花慌了神，她伸手想扶住他，却发现自己竟然一点都撑不起他来。她从来都不知道，他原来这么沉，沉到她只能眼睁睁地看着他倒在自己怀里，看着他的血染红衣襟，自己却无能为力。

“对不起……”她听见他虚弱的声音，“糖葫芦还是丢了……”  
“现在还说什么糖葫芦……我不要糖葫芦，我只要你啊！”莲花只觉得自己的心被狠狠地攒住，眼泪大颗大颗地掉了下来。她疯了般将哪吒拥住，脑中回想着云中子教过自己的急救法术，也不管合不合适，直接往哪吒身上砸。  
“别白费力气了……”看着她病急乱投医的样子，他无力地扯了扯嘴角，拉住她的手，“我已经不行了……没听那妖妇说么……那是狐狸毒……无药可医无法可解……刚刚又动用了法力……催动了毒性……你那点三脚猫的功夫……有什么用……”  
他抬手，试着拭去她的泪光。三眼娃说的对，一直以来，他都只会惹她哭，就是现在也一样。  
“莲花，听我说……从这里出去后……往西走三里……就是王宫……我们的人……会救你……”  
“别说了……我不走！要走一起走！”见怀中人的呼吸开始变得急促，逐渐喘不上气，莲花从未觉得如此无力过。她感觉得到他的生命正从自己指缝间一点点流失，可却怎么也抓不住，只能想尽办法摇晃他，轻拍他的脸，试图维持住他的意识， “我们去找姜丞相！他一定能救你的……听到了吗哪吒？哪吒？！不要死啊……”  
可是没有用。她的一切努力都是徒劳。他的声音越来越轻，气息越来越弱，连望着她的眼神都开始涣散。似是察觉到大限将至，他用最后一点力气握住她的手，苍白的嘴唇颤动着，似乎想说什么： “莲花，我……”  
可想说的话已到嘴边，却又咽了回去。再出口时，只剩两个字：“保重。”

“哪吒——！！！”  
她握住他滑落下来的手，大声哭喊叫着他的名字，只想用余生换他一秒。

可是太迟了。

哪吒眼里的最后一丝光芒消失了。


	4. Chapter 4

３１  
为什么又是这样。  
为什么每一次，他都因她而死。  
为什么每一次，她都只能在一旁看着，什么忙都帮不上。

那晚，雨下的很大。倔强的少年背着棺木，一个人跌跌撞撞地走在冰凉如水的夜里。他浑身是伤，众叛亲离，全世界都抛弃了他，只有她固执地跟在他身后，任他如何瞪她凶她，也不离不弃。  
她怕他一时想不开寻短见。她想，只要自己跟着他守着他，他就不会出事吧。  
只是她最终还是耐不住疲惫，在他身旁睡着了。醒来时，身边已没有了他的影子，只剩一具棺木和一封遗书。  
他终究还是离她而去。

莲花的视线落回到哪吒的脸上。现在他正静静地躺在她的怀里，脸上的表情很安详，与她曾经偷偷窥见过的睡颜并无二致。  
他看起来就像是睡着了，只是胸膛里那颗曾为她狂热跳动过的心再也起不了波澜罢了。

如果上一次，他还只是受她连累而死，那么这一次，他便是实实在在的被她害死的吧。看着他出神的时候，莲花想。如果不是她一时心软接过那个孩子……不，再早一些的时候，如果她不曾独自离开王宫的话，柳琵琶又怎会有可乘之机。  
更不必说她在他最后的时光里，如何伤了他。  
杨莲花，你都……做了些什么啊……

想到这里，莲花苦涩一笑。她叹了口气，竟然开始自顾自地说起话来，“哪吒你……刚刚没说完的话，到底是什么呢？”  
“哪吒，我呢……”她努力搜刮着词句，像初次对心上人表白的小姑娘那般紧张，“其实我那时候跟你说的话……是骗你的。我怎么会恨你，怎么会不爱你呢……”  
“我不想拖累你……不想你为了我放弃做天兵天将……”她握住他的手，那双因常年握枪而生了茧的手曾一次次将她从危难中救下，现在却连回握住她的手这么简单的事都做不到，“可是我现在好后悔……我不要你做天兵天将了，你回来好不好？”  
“你还在生我的气，对不对？”见他没有反应，她不无失落地垂下眼，“没关系，我有个好消息要告诉你，你一定会开心的。”  
“哪吒，我们有孩子了。”她执起他的手，落在自己的小腹上，轻轻摩挲着，“虽然宝宝才一个多月，还没成型……不过这里真的有一个小生命了！你说，会是小哪吒还是小莲花？我们该给他取什么名字好？……哪吒，你看看他啊，他还等着，叫你爹呢……”  
“你还记不记得……你答应过要娶我……要保护我一辈子的。”她已控制不住情绪，低声抽泣起来，“你还欠我一支糖葫芦……你不能说话不算话……”  
“可是这些我都不要了……我只要你睁开眼睛看我一眼，好吗……”

为什么这些话，要等到他听不见的时候才说出口呢？  
她一边这么问自己，一边用指尖轻触着他的脸，闭上眼描摹着他的轮廓，将他的样子永远印在心里。  
然后俯下身，覆上他的唇，不顾自己满脸的泪水，笨拙地吻着，试图攥住留在他唇上的最后一丝温度。  
这次她终于可以大胆地偷吻他了，因为他再也不会突然睁开眼睛，挂着得逞的笑容对她说“早啊，莲花”了。  
也不会将她的手甩开，不耐烦地对她发脾气了。  
更不会在她吻他时回应她……不……不对 ……这何止是回应……简直是反客为主！！！  
莲花猛地睁开眼，还没弄清发生了什么，便感到腰间一紧，身子猝不及防地跌进对方的怀中。还不等她挣扎，熟悉的气息便灌入唇舌，霸道地给予与索求，吻得她喘不过气来。  
直到饱食餍足，他才依依不舍地放开她。看着她羞的满脸通红，语无伦次的样子，始作俑者露出了得意的坏笑：“怎么样，知道害怕啦？”

３２  
“怎么样，知道害怕啦？” 看着她泛着泪光，因惊讶而睁大的星眸，始作俑者露出了得意的坏笑。他等待着莲花像兔子一样扑到自己怀里痛哭，或者娇嗔着举起粉拳捶打自己的胸口，可不曾想，等来的却是一记猝不及防的耳光。

“真的……”莲花望着自己的手，有些恍神。  
“什么？”挨打的某人委屈地捂着脸，还没来得及发蒙，便被莲花按住后脑，再次吻了上去。  
“是真的……你真的还活着……”

她不顾一切地吻着他，用她的唇摩挲着他的，脑中再无他物。似乎只有通过这种方式，只有如此真切地感受着他炽热的体温，杂乱的心跳和温热的鼻息，她才能安心，才能确定。  
确定这不是梦，也不是幻觉，他真的回来了。

她在乎的是原来是这个？莲花的话语也让哪吒心中一荡。这是她第一次主动吻他吧？并不是趁他睡着时的偷吻，也不是意乱情迷下的迎合，这是她第一次，如此清醒地，毫无保留地对他示爱。  
思及此，哪吒的心跳便乱了一拍，搂在莲花腰间的手也不由得收紧了几分。他温柔地回应着，鼓励着她，任由暧昧的气氛在两人之间漫开，任由她青涩地打开他的唇齿，缠上他的舌尖。正当他想一鼓作气，引导她吻的更深入一点时，她却突然将他推开，从那片温存中抽身而退。  
“我们……我们不能继续待在这儿……”看到他已经黑了几分的脸，莲花忙手足无措地解释着，“已经过了这么久，万一柳琵琶追来……”  
“她不会追来了。”让她不解的是，听了这话哪吒居然噗嗤一声笑了， “根本就没有什么柳琵琶，那个是杨戬。”  
“什么？！可那只狐狸……”  
“那也不是狐狸，是哮天犬。”  
“那你……”  
“我没有中毒，连你的劫数也破了，我们谁都不必死了。”看着她被一连串冲击性的话语搞得目瞪口呆不明就里的样子，他笑着拥她入怀，“莲花，我之后会慢慢跟你解释的，不过在这之前……”  
他凑近她红的发烫的脸。  
“……在这之前，我们先把刚刚的事做完吧？”

３３

“命定之劫，避无可避，除非……”  
“除非有人代她受劫。”

短短两句话，对哪吒而言却是当头痛击。他好不容易将莲花寻回，好不容易才与她心意相通，却被告知他们注定阴阳两隔……他愿意为她而死，但他走了之后，莲花一个人要怎么办？  
这难道就是天意么？  
“……哪吒明白了。谢谢你，丞相。”  
勉力稳住身形后，哪吒向姜子牙抱了抱拳，转身离去。这果这真是天意，他别无选择。如果必须在莲花和自己的性命中选其一的话，他宁愿活下来的是莲花。哪怕她会伤心，会恨他一辈子。  
“哪吒啊，你要记住，”刚走出没几步，他便听见了姜子牙最后的劝诫，“天意固然不可违，但老夫也相信，天无绝人之路。”  
“天无绝人之路？”哪吒暗暗握紧了拳，“丞相，难道这还不算绝路么？到了这一步，事情还能有转机么？”  
“会不会有转机，上天自有定数，”姜子牙颔首，露出了深不可测的微笑，“要救莲花，你只需记住两件事：一、顺应天意，决不可改变梦境中所发生的任何事；二、把握时机，时机成熟，便可一举扭转乾坤。”  
“把握时机……却是何解？”哪吒侧身，面露困惑之色，“弟子愚钝，还请丞相明示。”  
“呵呵，这个中玄机，老夫也是参悟不透，只能由你自己去体会了，”姜子牙捋了捋胡子，挥挥手示意他可以离开了，“你对莲花如此深情，上天自不会负你。”

哪吒一直以为所谓的时机，便是在狐狸咬向莲花的关键时刻将莲花救下，代莲花赴死，直到今晚，他与杨戬寻到莲花踪迹的那一刻。  
“喷火娃，哮天犬找到我妹妹了！她在那儿！”杨戬冲哪吒打了个招呼，一手指向不远处的人群。  
听到杨戬的声音，哪吒连忙赶了过去，却在看到莲花的背影时愣住了神。  
莲花穿着的衣服，这灯火通明的街道，还有这人群……不正和自己梦中的场景一模一样么？也就是说，莲花的劫数果然就在今晚……而自己，也要到此为止了么。  
“喷火娃，我们去找她啊！”杨戬拉住哪吒，正打算兴冲冲地迈步向前，却被哪吒伸手拦住。  
“且慢！柳琵琶那妖妇一定会躲在暗处偷袭莲花，我们要小心，不能打草惊蛇……”  
“柳琵琶？”听了这话，杨戬开始以看白痴的眼神看着哪吒，“你说柳琵琶？她不是死了吗？”  
这份情报如重磅炸弹般在哪吒脑中炸响，柳琵琶死了？什么时候的事？他怎么不知道？  
“柳琵琶早死在蟠龙岭一役了，还是我亲自动的手，绝对没错。怎么，我没跟你说过吗？对哦那时候我们还在冷战，我好像确实没告诉过你啊……”  
柳琵琶死了，那梦中要害莲花的人又是谁？哪吒沉吟片刻，继续转向杨戬，“那朝歌还有其他狐狸精吗？”  
“其他狐狸？”杨戬努力回想了一番，“柳琵琶之前确实曾带着一大堆狐狸扮成孕妇骗我们，结果也被我们识破了，那些狐狸精都当场杀了。再加上之前比干大人烧死的狐狸，朝歌城的狐狸应该已经死绝了吧？”  
柳琵琶死了，朝歌的其他狐狸也死绝了……那不就是说，莲花没事了吗？哪吒喜不自禁，正要告诉杨戬这个好消息，另一个疑团又冒了出来。  
可如果真是这样，那个梦境又是怎么回事？如果什么都不会发生，为什么莲花会穿着自己梦见过的衣服，出现在梦中出现过的场景里？  
“决不可改变梦境中所发生的任何事……”他闭眼，努力回想着姜丞相说过的话，口中喃喃自语。  
“顺应天意，把握时机”  
“顺应天意，把握时机……”  
“时机……就是现在！”  
那并不是搭救莲花的时机，而是让一切发生的契机。他要做的既非改变也非阻止，而是让一切按梦中那样进行。  
因为那个梦并不是莲花的劫难，而是哪吒本人的机缘。  
哪吒并不知道这么做有什么意义，但既然天意如此，妄加猜测也毫无意义，他只需要顺应天意即可。  
毕竟冥冥之中，一切自有定数。他待莲花如此，上天必不会负他。  
“三眼娃，我有个计划，你要帮我！”他郑重地搭着杨戬的肩，目光坚定。

３４  
“你怎么样？是不是还很难受？”  
被询问的男人没有说话，只是皱着眉摇了摇头，但从他额角上细密的汗滴和粗沉的喘息来看，事实显然并非如此。  
黑暗中，哪吒的护甲散落在地，衣襟也被掀开，借着微弱的月光能勉强看清胸前结实的肌肉和肩膀硬朗的线条。莲花跪坐在他身前，纤细的手指在他身上小心摸索着。虽然他们早已认定了彼此，也已经坦诚相见过，但在黑暗中做这种事……这样触碰他的身体，还是头一次。思及此，莲花便不由地低下头，只求自己现在满面绯红的样子不要被他看到。  
“是这里吗……”经过一番摸索，她的手终于在某个位置停了下来，轻轻按了按，“疼不疼？”  
“再往上一点……唔！”莲花的触摸让哪吒周身一颤，咬咬牙硬是将快到喉咙的呻吟压了下去。要是就这么在她面前叫出声，他身为男人的面子还往哪儿搁。  
“对不起……都是我不好，”看着心爱之人如此痛苦地忍耐的样子，莲花心疼得松开了手，眼泪都快掉了下来，“都怪我手脚太笨……”  
“莲花……别说了，快……快点……”他闭上眼，大口地喘气，似乎已经到了极限，再拖一分一秒都是折磨。  
“你再忍一忍，马上就好了……”她赶忙抹掉眼泪，加快了手上的动作，“啊……好了！”

她终于找到了药瓶，倒出药粉，准确地敷在他左肩血肉模糊的伤口上。药粉与伤口接触的瞬间，钻心蚀骨般的剧痛让哪吒倒吸一口凉气，但他还是强忍住，没发出一点声响。  
“都怪我哥哥，下手那么重……”  
对啊，都怪三眼娃。哪吒也在心里暗自埋怨。明明差点就亲到了。

“……在这之前，我们先把刚刚的事做完吧？”  
那个时候莲花的脸明明已经近在咫尺，她娇羞地闭上眼，双手顺从地搭在他的肩上……正好触及了他左肩的伤口。那是他与杨戬交战时，被三尖两刃刀误伤的地方。  
钻心的疼痛让哪吒的身子不由一滞，虽然他强忍着没发出声音，但还是被莲花察觉到了异样。  
“哪吒，你受伤了！还流了好多血……你等等，我这就帮你上药！”

接下来的时间便在她为他手忙脚乱地上药中度过。虽然一开始他还想强撑一会儿，但很快左肩的疼痛便愈演愈烈，看来杨戬当时给他的药有暂时的止疼作用，现在药效过了，加之与杨戬打斗时又扯裂了伤口，如今他竟觉得像琵琶骨被刺穿一样剧痛难耐。  
更可怕的是莲花的上药技术……真的很不怎么样。因为光线昏暗找不着伤口，在摸索的过程又下手下的不知轻重，疼得他死去活来。难道云中子这半年里只教她怎么识草药，没告诉她正确的上药手法吗？  
不过看着莲花细致地帮自己敷药的样子，嗅着她身上的清香，还有她的手指触碰自己皮肤时酥酥麻麻的感觉……好像也不赖。算了，这也是多亏了三眼娃，回头不找他麻烦了。

趁着莲花给自己包扎的时间，他开始有一句没一句地说明整件事的前因后果。从那晚的梦开始，姜丞相给他的箴言，还有与杨戬、哮天犬演的那场戏……得知自己原来一直被蒙在鼓里，莲花有些气呼呼地嗔怪道：“原来这些都是你设计的，害我那么担心！”  
“没错，是我设计的，但也有很多我没料到的事啊，”见她生气了，他赶忙凑上前来解释，“比如姜丞相说你会死的时候，我是真的很绝望！还有那个哮天犬，居然真的扑上来咬我啊！还有你哥哥杨戬，当时说好了只是装样子打，他居然来真的，还边打边说什么‘叫你欺负我妹妹’，分明是公报私仇嘛！”  
“你活该啊！”她被他的话逗乐了，虽然嘴上不留情面，但心里却早原谅了他。确实，他骗了自己，但他为了救她，抱着自我牺牲的觉悟追出来的心意是真的，不惜受伤也要与哥哥相斗也是真的……那个伤口就是证明。  
哪吒偷偷观察着她的表情，看她似乎不怎么生气了，才舒了口气，撇了撇嘴：“还有啊莲花，你当时说不爱我什么的……我也是真的很伤心。”  
“我……”他的声音让莲花沉默了下来。她想起那个时候，哪吒看着她的眼神。双眼通红，怒目圆睁，眼里尽是不甘和绝望。那并不是演戏，他是真的被伤到了。  
“莲花，你要什么时候才能对我坦诚相待？”他执起她的手， “如果我没演这出戏，是不是就永远听不到你的真心话？”  
“对不起，我……”想到他之前为她受的苦，她鼻子一酸，落下泪来，“我只是不想……成为你的包袱……你不是，从小就很想当天兵天将吗……我不想束缚住你啊……”  
“好了好了别哭了，你一晚上要哭几回啊，”他皱了皱眉，她的眼泪总让他莫名地感到焦躁，但他还是强压下心中的焦躁感，轻轻为她拭去眼泪，“我确实一直想当天兵天将，但是你凭什么觉得，以失去你为代价做天兵天将，我就会过的更快活？”  
“还有啊，小孩子没有爹是很可怜的，你知不知道，”他轻抚上她的小腹，连眼神都变得柔软了起来，“我自己就是这样……所以我不会让我们的孩子重蹈覆辙。”  
“可是……”见莲花还想说什么，哪吒干脆扳过她的肩膀，让她面向自己：“我承认，有时候我确实觉得你很麻烦……但是杨莲花，你给我听好了！”  
“如果有一天，我为你抛弃了全世界，那也只是因为我心甘情愿！”  
“所以，不许你再离开我！”霸道地做了独占宣言，他将浑身颤抖，泣不成声的她拥入怀中。  
“明天我们就跟三眼娃还有黄颜一起，去女娲庙跪求女娲娘娘开恩，成全我们，好不好？”  
直到怀中的她点了头，他才安下心来。

３５  
封神当天，哪吒和莲花，杨戬和黄颜并没有去封神台。他们跪在女娲庙一天一夜，只求女娲娘娘现身成全他们的姻缘。  
接近凌晨时分，随着一道金光闪现，以神圣仁慈著称的女娲娘娘终于在四人面前现了真身。  
“人人都道神仙好，你们却偏偏只羡鸳鸯不羡仙，”她看着伏地跪拜的众人，连连摇头叹气，但终究还是松了口，“罢了，想必这也是尔等命中的夙缘罢。”

“杨戬黄颜上前听命。”  
“杨戬，念你讨伐商纣有功，对妻子真心真意；黄颜，念你为夫君与父母决裂，八年持家不易；本座特准你们做一世夫妻。待杨戬享尽一世人间寿元，再归位天庭。”  
“谢女娲娘娘开恩。”杨戬喜上眉梢，拉着妻子向女娲娘娘拜了又拜。虽然他们只能相守一世，但这一世夫妻姻缘，已是十足难能可贵。

“哪吒莲花上前听命。”  
哪吒看到杨戬和黄颜得偿所愿，一来为他们高兴，二来也看到了他和莲花的希望。他牵着莲花的手，双双在女娲娘娘面前跪下。  
“李哪吒，你助武王伐纣，斩妖除魔有功；杨莲花，你以身犯险，救助火凤有功，”女娲娘娘沉吟片刻，继续道，“你二人功绩卓然，又俱有仙缘，故封李哪吒为八臂哪吒三太子，杨莲花为蝴蝶仙子，速速前往封神台受封，今后要继续为我天下苍生效力。”  
“什么？！”在场的四人皆是目瞪口呆。哪吒忙回神向女娲娘娘请求道：“弟子和莲花并不想受封为神，只想在人间长相厮守。还请娘娘成全！”  
“女娲娘娘！”一旁的杨戬也看不下去了，“哪吒和我妹妹也是真心相爱啊！我娘子等了我多久，我妹妹就守了哪吒多久，为什么我和娘子可以做一世夫妻，他们却不行？”  
女娲娘娘对两人的请求，竟是完全不为所动，她徐徐转向杨戬道： “他们与你们情况不同。一来，你二人已结为夫妻，并育有一子，你身为丈夫，因伐纣大业常年在外，亏欠黄颜许多，本座自不会为难你们。二来，黄颜并无仙缘，你尽了这一世夫妻义务后，便可彻底断绝尘缘，回归仙位。”   
“而哪吒和莲花则不同。他们二人尚未结亲，仍有挽回的余地。况且哪吒自不必说，莲花可也是封神榜上有名人，他俩既然俱有仙缘，纵使做了一世夫妻，最后的结果也必然是双双回归天庭。神仙不可有七情六欲，既如此，倒不如趁早斩断情根，了却缘法。”  
“莲花。”听了女娲娘娘的判决，哪吒转头望向莲花，她也看着他。不需什么言语，只一个眼神他们便明白了对方所想。  
因为对方所想，和自己一样。  
两人相视一笑，挽住了彼此的手。  
“既如此，哪吒便不做天兵天将了。望娘娘恩准。”哪吒朗声道，眼中毫无惧色。  
“莲花也不想为仙。”莲花也欠了欠身。  
“我们虽未行婚嫁之仪，但已有夫妻之实。”说这句话的时候，他握紧了莲花的手。  
“而且莲花已怀有身孕，无法舍弃掉这个孩子。”她一手抚上腹部，眼中是满溢的母爱。  
“上天有好生之德，娘娘如此仁慈，肯定也不会为了让天庭多两个神仙，就牺牲掉一个无辜的小生命吧？”注意到一旁杨戬越来越黑的脸，哪吒连忙补充道。  
“所以唯一的办法，就是我们放弃封神，只做两个普通的凡人。”莲花低下头，笑意却不减，“我们愿意。”

“还望娘娘成全。”话到最后，二人竟是异口同声。

“你们这是在胁迫本座么？”女娲娘娘那肃静的脸上，竟浮现出了一丝不易察觉的愠色，“好，你们一口一个愿意，言之灼灼，就让本座看看你们的诚意！”

她手一挥，泛着金光的封神榜从天而降，在哪吒和莲花面前徐徐展开。同时，一把匕首也凭空出现在二人身前。  
“这封神榜上，有数百姓名，皆是在伐纣大业中牺牲或有功绩之人。你二人的名字，也在这之上。”  
“你们口口声声说不要成神，那么就将血滴在自己的名字上。滴血之后，名字消失，便彻底断绝仙缘。从今往后生生世世，无法得道成仙！”  
“娘娘，这也太过分了！”杨戬终究是忍不住为二人抱不平。毕竟杨戬本人在一世之后仍会回归仙位，仍可以跟雷震子等友人见面，但哪吒和莲花，一旦断了仙缘便只能与其他凡人一样堕入轮回，再也见不到面了……  
“杨戬，你再多言，本座让你跟黄颜连一世夫妻都做不了。”女娲娘娘瞥了他一眼，厉声道。随即，她又将目光转回到哪吒和莲花身上。  
“你们凡人总说神仙只顾恪守清规戒律，无情无义，可既如此，为何凡人又总对修道成仙之事如此汲汲以求，趋之若鹜？这人间真情天伦之乐，和仙福永享仙寿恒昌，二者怎可兼得？世上没有这么圆满的事。”   
“既然你们说愿意，那么就证明给本座看，你们放得下！”  
“杨莲花，你这一世为哪吒也好，为大周也好，所有功德，都将一笔勾销，连同你与杨戬的兄妹情分，也将在他回归天庭后不复存在。就是来世积善功德，潜心修道，也将一无所获。”  
“李哪吒，你前世乃火德星君，本就位列仙班。封神一役，不过是让你重归仙位罢了。你若断了仙缘，不仅再无法成仙，你的所有法术也将被废，法宝都将收回，更不可与天庭的父兄朋友见面，你可要想好！”  
没有什么需要考虑的，两人心意已决，很快找到了各自的名字。在这封神榜上，他们竟连名字都排在一起。杨莲花的名字，就在李哪吒的下方。  
“哪吒……妹妹……”杨戬呆呆地望着最好的朋友和好不容易寻到的亲妹妹，想到他们将在短短几十年后与自己再无交集，竟闭上了眼不忍卒视。  
哪吒拿起浮在身前的匕首，在右手虎口处划出一道血痕，然后将匕首交给莲花，她迎上他的目光，对他一笑，随即毫不犹豫地在自己的左手相同的位置也划了一道血痕。  
两人将带血的手并在一起，停在自己的名字之上。

鲜血顺着手腕流下，眼见就要滴落到封神榜上。一向肃静的女娲娘娘却突然发声，脸上显露出了少有的恨铁不成钢的神色：   
“——殷十娘！这个逆子已将你的生养之恩忘得一干二净，你现在不出来阻止，更待何时？！”  
“使不得使不得啊女娲娘娘！我没关系的！”  
一个很久没听过的声音回响在整个庙宇，但那声音，对于在座所有人而言，都是再熟悉不过。  
“殷大婶？”莲花认出了这个声音，心中第一次动摇了，她望向哪吒，正要将伸出的手腕收回，却冷不防被哪吒抓住了左手。  
他果决地将自己的右手扣住她的左手，重新置于封神榜上方。两人的血汇在一起，滴落在金光灿烁的名字上。  
光华闪过后，哪吒和莲花的名字逐渐透明，隐去，终是一点痕迹都没留下。从此世上再没有八臂哪吒三太子，也再没有蝴蝶仙子莲花。  
“哪吒！那个是殷大婶啊！”莲花抓住他的胳膊，眼泪已是止不住地落下，她怎么一直没想到呢，姜丞相说过封神榜上也有为国捐躯忠贞烈士的姓名，那么在战中牺牲，又有功德的殷十娘，自然也会成神，等着与李家一家老少团聚。哪吒断了仙缘，不也就再也见不到自己的娘亲了吗？他明明那么想见十娘，现在却因为自己的缘故……  
哪吒的反应比她想象中平静的多，竟像是一早就料到这种结果一样，他笑着摸摸她的头，眼眸中是无法言说的温柔……与决然。  
“莲花，还记得我昨晚说的话吗？”  
“如果……如果你为我抛弃了全世界，那也只是因为……”她回想着他说过的话，喃喃自语着。  
“因为我心甘情愿。”

他放开她的手，面对虚无的空气，亦或者是，他知道正存在于这个空间的某个人，说着话。  
“我听说神仙是不可以在凡人面前随意现身的，所以我想，这应该是最后的机会了。”  
“娘，你出来吧，我想见你。”  
“娘，儿子我很想你。”

３６  
“娘，儿子我很想你。”

没有人出现，也没有人回应，可哪吒知道，她就在那里。

“娘，哪吒已经好久，好久没看见你了。”

“娘，你不愿意见我，是对我太失望，还是怕我们为难？你是不是一个人隐了身形，躲在幕布后面悄悄抹眼泪？”

“我知道，我这个儿子，从出生起……不，从出生之前，就没让你省过心。”  
“你怀胎三年半，终于生下了这个最小的儿子，可没曾想，这却是个调皮捣蛋，顽劣不堪的逆子，出生没几天就搅得家里鸡犬不宁。”  
“后来呢，你和爹不得不把他抛弃在飞虎涧。这十多年，你应该无时无刻不挂念着这个孩子吧，不然也不会大老远跑到西岐，求神拜鬼只为见他一面。”  
“儿子十八岁那年，你终于找到了他。可他却不愿认你。被抛弃的经历和无人管教的生活让他成了一个不忠不孝之徒。你教他法术，给了他名字，将他引荐给大王，让他得以少年封将，风光无两。可这个儿子呢，他理所当然的受着你的恩惠，却对你毫无尊敬和感激可言，还摆出将军的架子将你吊起来暴晒……他甚至不肯叫你一声娘。”  
“终于有一天，那个狂妄自大，不可一世的逆子终于闯了大祸，被关进了玲珑宝塔。你低声下气地去求四大天王，求柳琵琶，甚至偷了宝塔令旗，只为救他出来。可笑的是那个儿子，到那时都以为他是凭自己的本事才得到大王的赏识，反而嫌你丢他的脸。那天，你在雨中打了他。你说，你的骨头是我的，肉也是我的，为娘要你改过，要你好好做一个人。可就是这么一句话，那小子就受不了了，居然削骨还父，削肉还母，就是做了鬼也不愿与你相见。”  
“那个小子只想着还了父母血肉，从此便与你们再无瓜葛。可是血肉能还，这份血浓于水的亲情又要怎么还呢？你为了让他重生，为他修庙宇造金身，为他苦苦哀求云中子道长……这一切他都看在眼里，那块顽石，终于被打动了。”  
“臭小子重生为莲藕人，又成了大元帅，他终于长大懂事，知道孝顺娘了。本以为终于可以一家团聚，让你享享清福的时候，你却走了……”  
“娘，那个时候，我听姜丞相说，天宫凌霄殿上有一册封神榜，凡是那些为国捐躯，或是心地善良的人，死后名字都会刻在榜上，都会封神。当时我想，你一定也封了神。是不是成为了天兵天将，我就可以在天庭天天见到你了？”  
“可是娘，真的很对不起，孩儿不能对你尽孝了。”  
“我知道，为了女人抛弃生养自己的娘亲，实在是大逆不道。可是娘，如果让我再选一次，我还是会这么做。”  
“我是你的儿子，也永远是你的儿子。可是现在的我有了新的牵挂和责任。我是莲花的夫君，也是莲花肚子里孩子的父亲。我和你一样，明白了为人父母的心情，那就是无论如何，都无法抛下自己的孩子，无法放弃自己的伴侣。”  
“我放不下莲花。娘，你总是教导我说，千金难买一回头。我那时候总不懂是什么意思，直到你离去，我才明白，那是在告诉我要珍惜眼前人。我知道你说的是莲花，可那时候，我只想一心打好仗。想着反正打完了仗，大家都可以在天庭相会，还是可以天天在一起……想着无论我何时回头，莲花都会在身后等着我。”  
“可是那天，莲花在灵鹫山上失踪了。我才发现，莲花于我是不一样的。她跟娘你不一样，跟三眼娃飞天娃他们也不一样。我想跟你、三眼娃、飞天娃他们，在天庭相会，每天从南天门飞到北天门，从天庭飞到地府，开开心心的不知道有多快活。但是莲花，我却想和她结为夫妻，和她一起生儿育女，作为凡人相伴一生……我想给她一个平凡女子应有的幸福。”  
“莲花她，也不会永远待在身后等着我的。只要我稍不留神，她就随时可能消失不见。如果我不懂得珍惜她，就终有一天会错过。姜丞相说，时机可贵，应该就是这么一回事吧。所以娘，这一次我要牢牢抓紧她。我不想某一天回头的时候，看到她嫁给了别人，或者只能与她做仙友，抱憾终生。”

“娘，我知道无论现在孩儿说什么，都于事无补。我也知道选择一方，便一定会伤害另一方。而我选择了莲花……你一定被我这个逆子伤透了心。”  
“娘，我不期望你原谅我的不孝，可是求你，让哪吒再见你一面，最后一面。”  
“因为我真的很想你。”

３７  
时间像静止了般难耐。哪吒说着说着，已红了双眼。他抽了抽鼻子，努力控制住自己的情绪，可刚一开口，便连声音也染上了哭腔。  
“娘……”  
他不知道还能再说什么。说什么都没有用了吧。封神榜上姓名已销，娘也没有出现。也许她已经走了。也许，她再也不想见到自己这个不孝子。  
虚空之中，有人握住了他的手。是莲花。她望着他，对他点头，像是在说，“无论发生什么我都会在你身边”。  
莲花手心里传来的温度给了他勇气。他也回握住她的手，整理好情绪，继续对着面前的虚空道：  
“娘，哪吒得走了，你要保重。无论你接不接受……都请受孩儿三拜。你受得起有余。”  
“我跟你一起。”正要伏身，他听见了一旁的莲花略显忐忑的声音，“我既然是你的妻子，自然应该跟你共同进退，一起承担。你娘……便是我娘。”  
他有些惊讶地看着她，随即心下了然。一向担心成为自己累赘的莲花，这次终于不再怯弱。她终于能接受自己在他心中的位置，以妻子的身份坦然地站在他身边了。  
“好。我们就当在这里，拜了高堂吧。”

没有凤冠霞帔，没有锣鼓喧鸣，没有高朋满座。他们执着彼此的手，在冷冷清清的女娲庙里完成了三叩头。  
一扣头，谢她的生养之恩；二扣头，拜她的再造之德；三叩头，为她撮合他俩的苦心孤诣。  
没有她，哪吒还是那个固执暴躁的小子，莲花还是那个胆小怯弱的少女，性格南辕北辙，又不知磨合的两人，怎么可能走得到一起。  
三拜已毕，抬起头时，面前已多了一个人。

她并不像平时那样一身戎装，也不似寻常神仙白衣飞扬。那个字认得不多，整天跟士兵玩在一起的将军夫人，依旧是记忆中蛾眉淡扫，布衣粗茶的模样，连粗枝大叶的笑容都那么世俗而温暖。  
“呐，吓坏了是不是？别哭了别哭了，一个个都这么大了，都是要做爹娘的人了，还哭成这个样子。娘我啊，是在逗你们玩呢！我的孩子长大了，为娘的……为娘的高兴还来不及呢，怎么会怪你们呢？”  
“娘也……娘也不知道该说些什么好。娘想出来见你，又怕这是最后一面。娘……只能躲在柱子后面，想再拖久一点，再看一眼我的哪吒……”  
“我也知道，这一面终究是避不开的。孩子们终究是要长大，要离开父母的。可是娘也很宽慰，因为我的儿子终于长大成人了……”  
“哪吒，娘离开的时候，最放心不下的就是你。我怀了你三年零六个月，你的骨头是我的，肉也是我的。娘亏欠最多的是你，灌注最多心血的也是你。我好怕你不懂事，不懂得为娘的用心，就这么错过莲花这么好的姑娘……可是今天，看到你们在一起，看到你终于懂得了娘教的七字箴言，做出了自己的决定，娘真的好开心！今后你就要为人夫为人父，要有大人的样子，要好好待莲花和孩子，不能像以前那样动不动就发脾气，知道吗？”  
“莲花，没有什么好对不起的，今后我们就是一家人了嘛！我等了好久，才等到这一天，你终于和哪吒配的天衣无缝了！一直以来，你为他做了那么多，可我这个混账儿子，却让你等了那么久，受了那么多苦，还在成亲前就让你怀上了孩子……可是他虽然脾气坏，待你却是真心的。以后我的这个儿子，就交给你来照顾了……莲花啊，大婶我也……舍不得你……你能不能最后，叫我一声安人啊？”  
看着莲花抹着泪，半是羞涩半是感动地唤着 “安人”，在一旁注视着这一切的女娲娘娘也不觉心下一暖，脸上的线条柔和了几分：  
“既然高堂都拜了，就干脆在这儿奉了媳妇茶吧。”  
她水袖一挥，莲花的手中凭空多出了一杯茶，茶香缭绕，茗烟袅袅。  
莲花欠身谢了女娲娘娘，双手恭敬地捧着茶杯，递到十娘面前。  
“安人饮茶。”  
十娘颤着手接过，抿了一口，笑着说好喝。她的目光最后一次掠过哪吒和莲花的脸，眼一眨，泪水悄无声息地落入氤氲的水汽之间，消失不见。

３８  
娘，哪吒已经八个月没见你了。听说天上一日人间一年，也许你收到这封信的时候，连一天都还没过完吧？  
娘，我和莲花成亲了。我们成亲那天，天生异象，空中布满红云。他们都说那是吉兆，可是我知道，是你们在天上为我们庆祝吧？我好像听到了飞天娃凿雷公凿的声音，他是不是又喝高了？你要告诉他，现在他是雷部正神了，要有神仙的样子，要把力量用在正道上，毕竟他答应过我，要连我的份一起，做个铲奸除恶维护正义的好神仙。  
不知道我爹和哥哥现在怎么样？其实这么多年来，我一直对爹当初抛弃我的事耿耿于怀，但是现在，我多少懂了一点他的心情。自古家国难两全。有时候，为了守住一样东西，就必须放弃另一样。就像女娲娘娘说的，这世间哪有那么多两全其美的好事呢？所以麻烦你转告爹，我真的不怪他了。还有啊，你再替我跟他说一声谢谢，他知道是什么意思的。这是我们父子之间的秘密，你就不要多问啦。  
有的时候呢，我也会想飞天娃土行孙千里眼顺风耳他们，不知道他们过得好不好？以前一起在军营的时候呢，我老对他们发火，还动不动打他们军杖，现在想想，真的是很对不起。我也很怀念和他们一起喝酒聊天的日子，只是天下无不散的宴席……如果能再见到他们，请你一定要告诉他们，他们是我哪吒这辈子最值得结交的好兄弟！  
好了，不说这些了。娘你知道吗，我跟三眼娃一起回到西岐，开了家饭馆。那个三眼娃啊，虽然不精明，但是为人忠厚讲信用，所以生意是越做越红火。他还跟他的岳父黄飞虎大人和解了，其实黄飞虎大人当初反对他跟黄颜，也是因为瞧不起他又穷又笨，担心女儿跟着他吃苦。如今女婿有了出息，虽然面子上有点过不去，但心里也已经认下了他，现在他们一家三代团聚，每天其乐融融，不知道有多开心呢！还有他的儿子念郎，虽然没有长第三只眼，但是饭量跟他是一模一样，小小年纪就能吃两桶饭，看来要是再不增加人丁，下次吃饭比赛我们李家可就要输给杨家了！  
青鸾跟火凤也不用再做风火轮了，我放他们隐居山林，做了对神仙眷侣。不过他们偶尔也会回来看看我们。上次他们来的时候，居然还带了他们的孩子——娘，原来神兽也是会生孩子的啊！看的三眼娃都眼馋了，老想给他的哮天犬也找个伴，生只小哮天犬。  
还有云中子前辈……不，现在要叫他岳父大人了。这个岳父大人真是小器，当初我上终南山提亲，他居然非要我跪三天三夜才肯把莲花嫁给我……当然才跪一个时辰，莲花就看不下去了，要跟我一起跪，把他气得直跳脚。不过莲花怀孕这段日子他也开朗了不少，以前总是大门不出二门不迈的，现在常常留两个徒弟看家，自己跑下山来看我和莲花，每次来都带一大堆草药补品什么的，有安胎的，补身子的……连美容养颜的都有！当然，这些全是给莲花的，从来没我的份……不过你儿子我也不需要啦！  
对了，差点忘了姜丞相！不知为什么，姜丞相也没有封神，他说他仙缘浅薄，名字本就不在封神榜上，可是我看他一点都不遗憾的样子，难道这也是什么大智慧吗？不过呢，虽然他没有成神，但他带着元始天尊赐予的封神榜，手握打神鞭，走到哪儿神仙都要让他三分，真的是比封神还威风！只是有件事我一直想不通，杨戬说柳琵琶死在战场上了，难道这件事丞相他不知道吗？那天晚上他又是什么商王文丁又是什么劫数天定，结果没一样应验的，难不成一开始就是在唬我？   
不过话说回来，要不是姜丞相的那番话，我也不会在那天夜里追出去，也就留不下莲花了，所以说命运，真的是难以捉摸啊。说到莲花……娘，莲花已经怀孕九个月了，也就是说，再过不久，我们的孩子，你的孙子，就要出生了。你说这个孩子，会是小哪吒还是小莲花？都说酸儿辣女，那孕妇爱吃酸酸甜甜的糖葫芦是会生出男孩还是女孩呢？  
这几天莲花一直很不安，一会儿担心做错了事影响胎儿，一会儿又担心能不能给孩子足够的营养，不过你放心，有我在她身边，她不会有事的……是你说的嘛，我已经为人夫为人父，要有大人的样子。虽然我现在法力全失，乾坤圈混天绫火尖枪也都失了灵性成了普通物件，不过幸运的是，之前的一身武艺都还在，我还有能力保护他们。  
至于我呢……娘，你一定想不到，现在除了跟三眼娃一起打理饭馆外，我还在床头婆婆庙里做庙祝。没错，我和莲花为你建了庙宇，塑了金身，让你受尽万家香火。我们呢，还偶尔替人解签详梦，不过分文不取。其实这些都是你当年为我做的，我现在只不过反过来再为你做一次罢了。这不能让你再世为人，不过能让你吃的饱饱的，我也能有个地方跟你说说话。  
娘，听姜丞相说，你这个床头婆婆是照看孕妇和小孩的神。下个月莲花就要生了，到时候你一定要好好保佑莲花和她肚子里的孩子。想我们的时候呢，就托梦来看我们。我也会像这样常常写信，烧给你看。  
娘……你现在在天上过的怎么样？我知道，其实你从来没有离开过我们。打仗的时候也好，现在也好，你一定就躲在白云后面看着我们。所以现在，无论走到哪里，我都会看着那些云。我知道，你就在那里。

３９  
哪吒刚将信卷好，身后的大门便传来了被打开的吱呀声。这个时候还会有人来庙里祭拜吗？他这么想着，回身一看，是莲花。  
“都九个月了还挺着大肚子到处乱晃，碰坏了这么办？”他忙跑过去扶住她，口是心非地埋怨，“怎么不在大哥大嫂那里待着？”  
“我带信来给安人，我也有想跟安人说的话嘛……”她轻靠在他怀中，一低头，却又欲言又止，“而且天色那么晚了，我……”  
他看了一眼她手里提着的饭盒，心想怎么成亲那么久了她还这么容易害羞：“是，你来探望我娘，然后顺便来送饭给我，对不对？”  
看着她被撞破心事却又不自觉低头浅笑的样子，他也不由地勾起嘴角，小心翼翼地扶着她在十娘的神像前跪下。他们将各自的信放在一起，点火引燃。

“这样安人就会收到了吗？”  
“应该吧，我看别人祭祖也是这么做的。你在信里写了什么啊？”  
“……不告诉你。”  
“反正我也猜得到，一定是……”  
“不许说！说出来就不灵验了！”

他一边跟她斗嘴，一边侧脸看她虔心祈祷的模样。她正闭着双眼，双手合十，火光映照下，俏脸微红的样子，很好看。  
他心中一动。  
“莲花。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
眼前的她如预想中一样慌乱地睁开眼看着他，脸红的更厉害了。  
“你……你说什么……”  
“我说，我爱……”  
“等等！”她忙用手堵住他的嘴，“为……为什么现在突然说这个啊！”  
“你不是想知道我装死那晚没说完的话是什么吗？之前一直忘了跟你说，现在才想起来。”他移开她的手，强忍笑意解释着，“当时呢觉得又肉麻又俗套，就没好意思说完。明明我已经用其他方式跟你表白过很多次了，可是你们女人啊，就只认这三个字，我只好……”  
“我……我哪有……”她仍在嘴硬，可闪烁的目光暴露了一切。  
“好好好，你没有。”他也懒得说破，只轻轻点了点她的鼻子，“一会儿怪我不说，一会儿又不让我说，善变。”  
她被他说得又急又羞，正要起身离开，却被他抓住了手。  
“莲花，你还欠我一个答复呢。”看她想躲，哪吒又顺势抓住另一只手以防她逃跑，同时身子不怀好意地往她那儿挪了挪，“怎么，那句话对柳琵琶能说，对我就不能说吗？啊，忘了的话我就多说几次让你想起来好了：莲花，我爱你，我爱你啊，莲花……”  
直到她被他逗得再也憋不住笑，眼中满满的幸福怎么也藏不住时，她才抬起头，看着他。  
就像当年那个落水的少女，望向承诺护她一生的少年一样。

“我们再也不分开了。”


	5. Chapter 5

番外  
１  
时值除夕，西岐的大街小巷无不洋溢着欢声笑语，某个地处繁华地带的小饭馆内更是人声鼎沸热闹非凡。饭馆的厅堂内放着一方长桌，桌上摆着好几桶米饭，周围围了一群看热闹的人。人群中，一位德高望重的老者捋了捋胡子，袖子一挥——  
“难得今天大家齐聚在这里，本相就再做个见证人。这场比赛，输者要帮赢者全家洗衣服！”  
“现在本相宣布，第二届杨李两家食饭大赛开战——战鼓齐鸣！”  
端坐在长桌两端的两位主角——杨戬和哪吒，已经摆好了架势，双拳捶着桌子，就等着阵前叫骂了。

“喷火娃，当年你们家仗着人多赢了我，不过这回不仅我娘子和儿子在，我岳父一家也在，连哮天犬都要参战，你输定了！”杨戬拍拍胸膛，一脸志在必得。  
“哇三眼娃，你要不要脸，连哮天犬都带上，欺负我的青鸾火凤不在啊？”哪吒也一拍桌子，虽然势单力薄，但声势却一点都不弱。  
“还有更欺负你的呢——妹妹，你过来！”  
“哥哥？”站在两人中间的莲花被杨戬扯了一把，不由吃了一惊。  
“喂杨戬！别太过分啊，莲花现在是我老婆，怎么还算你们家的啊？”听了杨戬的话，哪吒又好气又好笑，急忙也去拉莲花的衣袖。  
“莲花是你老婆，但也是我妹妹啊，反正你败局已定，我可不想让妹妹跟你一起洗衣服！”杨戬这话说的如此理直气壮，围观的人都被逗笑了。  
“不行不行，莲花你过来！”听了这话哪吒可不能够了，一把将莲花拉回到自己这边，“谁说我一定会输的？不用莲花帮忙，我哪吒一个人就能赢你们全家！你就等着洗我儿子的尿布吧！”  
“这可是你说的啊！”这话正中杨戬下怀，他不怀好意地一笑，“大家都盯紧了啊，别让我妹妹插手帮忙啊！”  
“哪吒，算了吧……”一片起哄声中，莲花羞红了脸，扯了扯他的衣服，可哪吒压根没理，伸手将她护在身后，“莲花，你就好好看着为夫上阵杀敌的英姿吧！”

“别拉我，我还没输……嗝！”一个时辰之后，哪吒已憋得满脸通红，趴倒在桌上，可手中的饭勺扔不住地往嘴里扒着饭。对面的杨戬也看的目瞪口呆。喷火娃这是疯了啊！虽然只吃了两桶半，远不及自己，更不要说跟全家比了，可是……可是喷火娃跟自己不一样，他……他不是大胃王啊！  
“哥哥，我先带他回去休息！”莲花见哪吒已经快不行了，忙架起他的身子，不由分说往回走。她刚扶着他回房，他就冲到窗台边吐了起来。  
“叫你逞能！”她轻拍着他的背，让他吐得更顺畅点，“明明比不过就不要吃了嘛，现在吐成这个样子……”  
“你懂什么，这叫输人不输阵……”他刚直起身子说了这么一句，又弯下腰继续吐了起来。  
“真是的，明明只是吃个饭……”一开始，她看他连吃饭都那么争强好胜，不免觉得有些好笑，可现在看他吐成这幅惨样，心里又不觉隐隐作痛起来……她知道的，哪吒这次之所以这么勉强自己，也有她的缘故。  
哪个丈夫希望妻子看着自己输，跟着自己受罚呢？何况还是哪吒那么骄傲的人。  
“那个该死的三眼娃，居然敢瞧不起我！”看他吐得差不多了，她忙扶着他坐下，给他倒了杯水缓缓气。哪吒嘴里依然不依不饶，考虑着下次怎么赢回去，“不行，下回叫上岳父大人……还有你的两个师兄……”

直到临睡，哪吒依然闷闷不乐。以前打仗的时候，他输过几回啊？哪个敌兵听到他的名字不是双腿发软跑都跑不动的，这回居然阴沟里翻船，在这么多人面前输给了杨戬……最重要的是，在莲花面前丢尽了面子！  
“什么败局已定！什么莲花要跟我一起洗衣服啊！莲花，嫁给我很丢脸吗？！”他越想越不服气，恨恨地捶了捶床。  
看着自己的夫君都当爹了，还跟小孩子似的赌气，莲花忍不住笑出了声。这么多大风大浪都过来了，难道自己还会因为他输了吃饭比赛而嫌弃他不成？  
“我觉得没关系啊，反正嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗，洗衣服就洗衣服咯……”她将头枕在他肩上安慰着，声音却越来越低，“你要是实在想赢，我们就……我们就多生几个，这样过个十年八年……”  
感受到枕边人的身子轻轻一颤，莲花心里大叫不好，可惜迟了，刚刚还在生闷气的哪吒已经瞬间转怒为喜，一个翻身将她牢牢地禁锢在身下。  
他的情绪怎么变得这么快？难道……难道自己又不知不觉被他诓骗了？  
“这是个好主意啊莲花！我们生支李家军吧！”他坏笑着在她额上轻轻一吻，“事不宜迟，现在就开始吧！”

２  
西岐书院的教书先生最近很头疼。  
他从教三十多年，自认阅人无数，可最近新入学的一个小鬼头，却让他伤透了脑筋。  
那个小鬼呢，长得很是机灵可爱，大王还说是什么将门之后，要他特地关照。本以为是知书达理的世家公子，没想到却是个混世魔王！刚来书院没几天就打架生事，上课看小人书、恶作剧更是家常便饭，典型的三天不打上房揭瓦！  
如果他只是调皮也就算了，可偏偏这小子还聪明的很，背书考试从来难不倒他，罚他刻篇商颂，居然第二天就能交上，还刻的一字不差！如果他只是聪明倒也罢了，可他偏偏还成了班里的小头目，跟其他同学打成一片，每回玩打仗游戏，只要他带头就没有不跟着去的，简直是一呼百应！  
这不是想找茬赶人都赶不走了嘛！  
三十多了年啊！已经三十多年了他从来没遇到过这么让人头大的学生啊！他的思绪不禁飘回到二十多年前，那时候西伯侯姬昌也带来三个野小子让他好好关照，说是什么未来的天兵天将……难道你们这些将帅之才小时候都这么不让人省心的嘛？

“先生！”  
这清脆爽朗的声音在先生看来，无异于魔鬼的呼唤。他赶忙停下了抓着头发的手，清了清嗓子，整好衣领帽子正襟危坐起来。  
今天，他终于忍无可忍，叫来了那个小鬼头的父母。既然教书先生无计可施，那就只能寄希望于父母的管教了吧？他倒要看看生出这个小霸王的究竟是什么人！

“先生，好久不见了。”这是一个温柔的女声。先生抬头一看，另他心烦不已的小鬼头身后站着一位温文尔雅的美丽女子……这女子的样貌还有几分熟悉。  
“你是……莲花？”先生可终于想起来了，眼前这位女子叫杨莲花，二十年前也曾是自己班上的一名学生。那个时候，莲花可是班上最纯最乖的女生，不仅长相漂亮彬彬有礼，琴棋书画也是无一不通！难怪这小子成绩这么好，原来有这么优秀的娘帮忙辅导啊！  
“莲花，是你啊！”一看到莲花，先生不禁心下大慰。有莲花在，何愁教不好这小魔头呢？  
“先生啊，叫我们来有什么事……是不是小哪吒又做错事了？”莲花按着儿子的肩膀，蹙起眉头一脸担忧。  
“咳咳，其实也没什么大事……令郎呢，非常可爱非常聪明……但就是不服管教老是闯祸，呐，他上个月还趁为师午睡，把为师的头发剪成了鸡窝！……莲花啊，这就是你们做父母的不对了，怎么平时不好好管教管教儿子呢？”  
“对……对不住啊……”莲花听了这话，不禁羞愧地低下头，拍了拍自己儿子的肩，“小哪吒，为什么不听先生的话？为什么惹先生生气，嗯？”  
“娘，先生上课教的那些，孩儿都已经会了。”小魔头眨巴眨巴眼睛，脆生生地说，“既然已经会了，为什么还要在课堂上浪费时间呢？”  
“原来如此……那你为什么瞎剪先生的头发？”看到莲花暗暗颔首，竟然有几分赞同那小魔头的话的样子，先生心中大感不妙。  
“那是因为孩儿见天气炎热，先生又带着帽子，怕先生中暑，才想帮他剪短点头发凉快凉快。”天哪！这小鬼居然在莲花面前扮乖？！“可惜孩儿手笨，给先生剪坏了……”  
“真是的，那也动先生的头发啊……”莲花摸着儿子的头，眼睛里的宠溺已是拦都拦不住了，“来，给先生道个歉，下回别这样了……”  
“咳咳咳……”先生算是看出来了，就莲花这好脾气和单纯的性子，是治不了这个小魔头的，“我说莲花，那个……孩子的爹在哪啊？”既然莲花治不了他，当爹的总治得了吧？  
“他……他啊……”不知为什么，提起孩子的爹，莲花居然吞吞吐吐起来，脸上还红了一大片，“他……”  
“莲花！儿子！我来啦！”也是说曹操曹操到，还未见人影，门外已经响起了一大片动静。  
是谁啊，都当爹了还这么没规矩……先生心里埋怨了声，扭头一看——  
“啊啊啊是……是你？！你不是那个……那个喷火娃？！”先生吓得眼珠子都要瞪出来了。眼前这个男人不是别人，正是二十年前西伯侯送来的三个学生中最皮的一个，说起来他和莲花当时就在一个班，他们……他们什么时候看对了眼？难不成就在自己眼皮子底下？  
“先生，好久不见！找我跟莲花来有什么事啊，难道那个臭小子又闯祸了嘛？”  
先生忙定了定神，将喷火娃上下打量了一番。当年扎两个冲天鬏，打扮的跟小孩子似的喷火娃——不，现在应该叫李哪吒了——如今倒是穿的正正经经，像模像样的，虽然当年顽皮地很，但毕竟是做了爹的人了，应该会稍微靠谱点了吧……

“咳咳，喷火娃，你要好好管教下儿子，”先生忙咳嗽了两声，“他经常带头闹事，聚众打架啊！”  
“啊，打架啊……”本以为那个脾气火爆的喷火娃会好好教训儿子一顿，没想到他居然自己都不以为意，“小孩子嘛，打着玩而已，没什么的……”  
“你……你……”先生气的说不出话来，他瞧了莲花和小魔头一眼，他俩居然还在偷笑，“可是……还有啊，那个小鬼，上周还招惹了东海的龙王八太子……”  
这话的效果倒是立竿见影，哪吒立刻变了脸色。他噌地蹲下，抓着儿子的肩，脸上是难得的严肃表情：“你真的跟那个王八……不，龙王八太子打架了？有没受伤？”  
小哪吒摇了摇头，颇为自豪地说：“没有！倒是那个乌龟龙，被我按在地上，打的没脾气！”  
“那就好……”哪吒刚舒了口气，可一瞥见身后莲花苍白的脸色，又沉下了脸，“没受伤也不能随便打架啊！说，你为什么要招惹人家？”  
“是那个乌龟龙先来调戏我们班女同学的！”小哪吒握紧了小拳头，一脸的不服气，“爹，你不是常跟孩儿说，要做个匡扶正义的男子汉吗？！”  
“说的好！不愧是我哪吒的儿子！”哪吒没想到竟然是这么个原因，他激动地拍拍儿子的肩，毫不吝惜对他的褒扬，“你要记住，男子汉大丈夫，最重要的就是一个义字！遇到那种轻薄女子的不义之徒，就要狠狠地揍……当然，遇事也不能太冲动，要先礼后兵，弄清楚来龙去脉再揍不迟，不然被对方抓住把柄反咬一口就不好了……哦还有啊，龙呢，很不经打的，随便教训下就好了，不要把人家打死了……龙的头部下面三寸的地方呢，就是龙筋，那里不能挑的哦，挑了会出龙命的！依为父之见，最保险的办法还是拔他的龙鳞，这样既能痛的让他长记性，又不会造成什么实际伤害……”  
这算什么尊尊教诲啊！分明是指导犯罪啊！先生只觉血压急升，一口气没顺上来，仰面一倒——  
“——先生？先生你怎么了？快醒醒啊！”

也是时光飞逝，春去秋来。一转眼，三年的时间过去了，先生终于流着泪，送别了这一批学生……当然最令他高兴的，是终于送走了那个要命的小魔头！  
“先生，这三年真是辛苦你了！”小哪吒对先生鞠了一躬，这让先生不禁有些欣慰。都说石头抱怀里揣三年也是会暖的，虽然这小子天性顽劣，但不管怎么说自己这三年来孜孜不倦的教导，总算还是让他有所感化的吧？  
这么一想，先生不由地伸手抹了抹眼泪。现在，他倒是有些舍不得这小鬼离开了。  
“先生，我知道你舍不得我走……”小魔头凑上前，悄声说，“不过没关系，虽然我走了，但是我还有个弟弟……先生你不会寂寞的！”  
先生心中咚地一声，抬眼一看，正看到不远处走来的哪吒，莲花，以及他们身边的另一个小男孩……那个小男孩……跟三年前来这儿的小魔头长得甚是相似！

先生的身子晃了晃，眼前一黑，又栽倒了下去。

３  
今天的天庭也是一片祥和，但手握十万兵权的托塔天王李靖，却丝毫不敢懈怠。他和妻子，两个儿子前不久刚一起封神，全家得以在天庭团聚，理应好好在家享受天伦之乐才对，但李天王不忘己任，仍每天在天庭四处巡逻，手持镇妖伏魔的玲珑宝塔，维护着天界的一方安宁。  
“来来来下注啦，买定离手啊——”前方突然传来一片嘈杂之声，远远望去似乎有一群仙人聚在那里。李靖走近一看，那竟是一个赌盘，周围下注的人自己还都认识，是在伐纣之战中一同封神的各位周营同仁，雷震子土行孙邓婵玉千里眼顺风耳等人都在。而中间坐庄的，不是别人，正是自己的妻子殷十娘。  
“诶，你们……你们这是干嘛？”李靖一脸疑惑。要知道，自封神以来，他们便脱离了寻常人烦恼的生老病死之苦，更无衣食财务之忧，根本无需通过赌博来赚钱。既然如此，为什么此刻众位仙家却聚到一起下注，还个个兴致盎然？  
“哎李天王，你来的正好，”身旁的雷震子见到他，忙热情地招呼起来，“我们啊，正在赌哪吒和莲花的第三胎是男还是女！要我说，肯定是男孩，因为前两个都是男孩嘛！”  
“对啊，哪吒既然是李天王的儿子，肯定跟李天王一样，擅长生儿子啊！”土行孙边嗑瓜子边附和着，“最好你们父子俩都生三个儿子，一定能传为一时佳话！”  
“哎，你们懂什么啊，都已经生了两个儿子，第三个当然是女儿咯！”说这话的是邓婵玉，作为这帮人中为数不多的女性，她当然支持生女儿，“你们不知道莲花管那两个调皮的男孩子有多累，再来一个怎么受得了，当然还是乖巧的女儿好啦！”  
“邓将军，话不能这么说啊，我和大哥是男孩儿，但我们就不调皮啊，”平时不声不响的木吒这时居然开腔了，而且还语出惊人，“倒是邓将军你，虽然是女孩子，但也不怎么乖巧嘛……”  
木吒话音刚落，人群中便爆发出了非常夸张的笑声。一旁哄闹声中，邓婵玉憋红了脸，揪着木吒便作势要打，木吒则一边大喊救命，一边躲到十娘身后，冲邓婵玉扮着鬼脸。  
“好啦好啦……要我说呢，其实调皮也好乖巧也好，男孩儿也好女孩儿也好，那都是李家的子孙，都是哪吒和莲花的孩子嘛……”十娘废了好大的劲儿，才将他们俩分开，“只要孩子平安无事，身体健康，那就最好啦……靖哥，你觉得呢？”  
“哼，我觉得啊？”看到所有人一齐看向自己，李靖不免觉得有些不自在，他哼了一声，摸了摸他的山羊胡，像往常那样训斥起众人来，“我觉得你们这帮人啊，成天关注这种八卦，真是无聊死了！呐，天庭是聚众赌博的地方吗？难道你们没自己的事做吗？飞天娃，你身为雷部正神，怎么能擅离职守？万一放过哪个该天打雷劈的坏人怎么办？”  
“还有十娘你啊，你现在是照看孕妇和婴儿的床头婆婆，要是一个不留神，哪个孕妇伤着碰着了怎么办……”  
“好了好了，都别在这儿站着了，忙自己的事儿去，下回再看到谁玩忽职守，就按天条律例重打五十军杖！”

直到众人作鸟兽散，十娘一边收拾东西，一边骂李靖不关心儿子时，李靖才偷偷靠近她，四下张望着。确定周围没有人，他悄悄塞给她一锭银子：“来，十娘……帮为夫押个龙凤胎……”

４  
子夜时分，哪吒又听到了帐帘被掀开的声音。  
“来了？”  
“嗯……”  
不用回头确认，他就知道是她。他们已经这样偷偷见面两个月了，每当夜深人静，无人注意的时候，莲花就会悄悄来到他的营帐，让他为她渡仙气，今天也不例外。  
现在，莲花正闭着眼站在原地等着他。虽然为了避人耳目，他熄掉了营帐里的灯，但穿过缝隙洒进帐篷里的那一点微弱的月光足以让他确定她的位置。他走到她身前，双手固定住她因紧张而发颤的肩膀，然后向往常一样，慢慢靠近她的脸。  
不同于第一次渡仙气时的慌乱，两个月的时间已经让他们足够默契了。他已经知道怎么把握好距离，知道怎么做才能在两人都不尴尬的情况下顺利将仙气渡给她。  
现在，莲花逐渐加快的呼吸也好，轻推在他胸前的双手也好，绯红的脸颊也好……一切都跟往常一样，没有什么不同。可是不知为何，只有这一次，他的脸在离她仅几公分的地方停了下来，再也无法接近。  
怎么回事？望着她的脸，他清楚地听到自己的心跳声越来越清晰，呼吸也开始紊乱起来……明明之前没遇到过这种情况的……难道是因为昨晚的梦么？  
那晚，他梦见自己与莲花成了亲。他牵着她的手步入新房，掀开她的喜帕，与她饮了交杯酒，然后低头亲吻她……那个时候的莲花也是这样闭着眼，含羞带笑……就跟现在一样……  
该死，为什么会突然想起这个？哪吒死命摇了摇头，想让自己稍微清醒点。虽然在破道观时他已经明晰了自己对莲花的感觉，但是……但是现在还不是时候，他应该专心想着打仗的事……没错，不要想莲花了，想想打仗的事，比如眼下的战事……要不是妲己那个妖妃降下魔雪，莲花也不会生病，他就不用将莲花送到破道观……不对，重来，要不是妲己那个妖妃降下魔雪，莲花也不会生病，自己也不用给她渡仙气……不对，再来，要不是妲己那个妖妃……不知道那个妲己有没有莲花漂亮？  
不对！李哪吒你在想什么乱七八糟的？！你不是来和莲花幽会，是来帮她渡仙气的！如果就这么对她想入非非，那跟那条乌龟龙有什么区别？虽然心里有个声音这么告诫自己，可哪吒的意识却不可遏制地越来越失控……他开始注意到一些平时不会注意到的细节，比如莲花轻颤的睫毛，她发间的幽香，搭在胸前的一缕秀发，还有领口下那一截若隐若现的肌肤……话说回来，在那个梦里，在他吻了她之后，又发生了什么？他怎么也想不起来了……

“……哪吒？”莲花只觉得今天等的格外久，她试着唤了他一声，还没听到回答，就感觉到有什么温热的液体滴在了自己手背上……是血！  
“哪吒，你流血了？！你受伤了？！”她一个激灵睁开眼，正要查看伤口在哪，却被营帐外一声“喷火娃你怎么了”的巨吼吓得一个踉跄，两人一起失去重心倒了下去。

于是，当雷震子掀开帐帘的时候，看到的便是莲花压倒在哪吒身上的场景。  
三人面面相觑，场面十分尴尬。  
“你们……你们继续……”雷震子想了半天，终于憋出了这么一句话，莲花也终于反应过来发生了什么，一把推开他跑了出去。

“喷……喷火娃啊……”雷震子回头看了一眼一边擦鼻血一边起身向自己走来的哪吒，竟然吓得连腿肚子都开始打起颤来。上回他们偷窥哪吒和莲花，已经被打了五十军杖，这回他直接撞破了两人的好事……还不得被吊起来打？  
“喷火娃……哪吒……大元帅……我……我不是故意的啊……”就在雷震子差点跪地求饶的时候，哪吒居然长舒了口气，感激地拍了拍他的肩：  
“好兄弟，多亏了你……你救了我啊……”

“三眼娃啊，出大事了。”想到这里，雷震子又叹了口气，继续起草着给杨戬的密信，“那个时候我看到了……我真的看到了……”  
“我本来以为自己就要当场丧命了……可是喷火娃不仅没发火，反而还谢谢我……”  
“难不成喷火娃受了刺激，脑子也不大清醒了……？”

５  
“哎呀！好你个飞天娃，怎么來的这么不是时候！”与此同时，三十三重天之上，一名周身萦绕着仙气，却打扮的跟邻家大婶一般的妇人突然丟下手中的现世镜，捶胸顿足地跌坐在椅子上。  
此人不是别人，正是哪吒的母亲殷十娘。她身中狐狸毒去世后，便因功德显赫被封为床头婆婆，负责看护人间的孕妇和婴儿。虽然并不是什么很强很威风的神职，但有着满满的母性的殷十娘还是对这份工作十分中意，整天忙得脚不沾地。只是忙久了，她偶尔也有点失落，照看了那么多别人家的小孩，什么时候自己的儿子能生个宝宝给她照顾呢？  
于是闲暇时候，殷十娘便会抱着能看见凡间种种的现世镜，坐在寝殿里看着自己的三个儿子。尤其是哪吒，这个最让她放心不下的小儿子，明明身边有个莲花一样美好的姑娘守了他十三年，明明哪吒自己也对莲花有好感，可这么多年来他却一点表示都没有。十娘还在世的时候，就常常告诉他“千金难买一回头”的道理，千方百计地暗示他要珍惜眼前人，可是这个不争气的儿子，一直不了解她的良苦用心。如今十娘成了仙，看着俩人的关系还是这么不温不火不尴不尬，也难免心焦，处心积虑地想着新花样撮合两人。  
“怎么会呢……就差那么一点了……明明就差那么一点就成功了嘛！”十娘背着手，烦躁地踱来踱去，这已经是她第７２次失败了，难得她这次缠了司梦星君那么久，让他为哪吒造了一个和莲花拜堂成亲的美梦，眼见这小子就要开窍了，却偏偏被一个半路杀出的飞天娃搅了局。  
“哎，不行！”十娘懊恼地跌回椅子上，再次望向现世镜，这一望可不得了——哪吒和莲花居然吵起架来了！

“要去你去！……我没工夫管那两个只知谈情说爱的废物！”  
“……无、情、无、义！”

“这……怎么会这样呢？刚刚不是感情还很好的吗？”没想到自己才这么一会儿没看着，就出了这么大变故。十娘死命摇晃着手中的镜子，可镜中发生的一切并没有改变，莲花夺门而出，哪吒则别过了头没看她。  
“哎……傻小子！快去追她啊！ ……你自己去啊！”看着这个不成器的儿子，十娘可真是急火攻心，埋怨哪吒一点长进都没有。眼见自己之前的努力就要付诸东流，她眉头一皱，计上心来，忙带着昨天酒仙送的千年陈酿往司梦星君家走去。

所谓司梦星君呢，仙如其名，正是编造和掌管人间梦境的神。据说他有一本司梦簿，里面记载了凡人的种种梦境。只要在簿子上写下入梦人的姓名和梦境的内容，那个人当晚便会做相应的梦。

此刻，司梦星君正在自己的府邸中忙碌着，他坐在桌前，一手捋着自己白花花的胡子，一手握笔，正在司梦簿上奋笔疾书。  
“司梦星君，别来无恙啊？”与这个声音一同出现的是一个酒坛子，坛子后面冒出了一张熟悉的脸。  
“是你啊，床头婆婆！”司梦星君被十娘猝不及防的问候吓了一跳，随即露出不悦的表情，“你又来找我干嘛？”  
“嘿嘿，还是来找你帮忙的嘛……”在司梦星君成功闪身之前，十娘已经搓着手，一脸讨好地凑了上来， “就是我儿子的事咯，你知道的嘛，我儿子和准儿媳……”  
“哎哎打住打住……你这回又想干嘛？”司梦星君说到这里，突然压低了声音，紧张地左右四顾，“……上回你求我让你儿子做春梦……已经很过分啦！要是他封神后知道这事是我干的，还不得天天追杀我？”  
“哎～这件事你不说我不说又怎么会有人知道呢？”十娘忙摆摆手保证星君本人的安全，“而且这回绝对不是春梦！是这样，哪吒跟莲花吵架了，又死要面子不知道挽留她，所以呢就请你让他梦见莲花被袭击的画面……啊，就做个看见莲花被狐狸咬死的梦好了，越逼真越好！”  
“不行不行，这回我可不帮你！”司梦星君完全不吃这一套，他丢下笔，身子往椅子上一靠，一副油盐不进的样子， “床头婆婆啊，我们是神仙，不能随便插手人间的事……”  
“哎呀，只不过是一个梦而已嘛！”十娘也不恼，一边狗腿地笑着，一边拎起酒坛晃了晃， “呐你看，为了答谢你上次帮忙，我可是为你带来了酒仙特制的千年陈酿啊！”  
“哼，我司梦星君是那种会被酒收买的人吗？”星君冷哼一声，一脸不屑，可双手已经不由自主地把陈酿揽了过去，撕开封口将坛中的酒尽数倒入杯中……一连串动作做得是行云流水浑然天成……而一旁的殷十娘，只能一边“是是是”地附和着，一边将目光转向一旁，装作没看到司梦星君的精分现场。

“……床头婆婆啊，这你就不懂了，什么叫只不过是一个梦而已啊，梦也是很重要的！”酒过三巡，司梦星君的圆脸上已经浮现出醉意，开始满面红光不顾形象地侃侃而谈了，“你们总是觉得，梦又不是现实中发生的事，醒了也不一定记得，所以乱动也没关系是吧？”  
“此言差异！梦，可是很玄妙的东西！它会不知不觉影响一个人的潜意识，甚至改变他的命运的……你知不知道，每次擅自改动一个人梦境的时候，那个人的星盘就会发生变动……虽然只是很微小的变化，但是牵一发动全身，影响越来越大，甚至波及到周边的人……所以你上次乱动你儿子的梦的时候，我哥哥司命星君可是想了各种办法让一切重回正轨……很麻烦的……”  
“哦，我说那个飞天娃怎么会在那时候跑出来，原来是司命星君干的好事……”十娘暗暗地记在心里，嘴上念叨的依然是“星君教训的是”。  
“所以……你们……不许再……嘲笑我的……工作……我的工作可是……很重要的……”醇厚的酒香萦绕下，司梦星君的上下眼皮已经开始打架，终于一头栽倒在书桌上，欢快地打起了呼噜。  
罪魁祸首殷十娘弹了弹他的脑门儿，确定司梦星君已经熟睡得跟死猪一样，才露出了满意的微笑。  
毕竟这可是她向求酒仙求了半天，特地为嗜酒如命的司梦星君打造的特级陈酿啊，等他一觉醒来发觉异样的时候，自己的孙子都已经出生了。  
“司梦星君啊，你的工作当然很重要啦，不然我怎么会找你来帮忙呢？你放心，等孙子出生了，我一定会再送你一坛酒以表谢意的！”  
十娘双手合十，对熟睡的星君拜了拜，然后迫不及待地提起笔，在司梦簿上笔走龙蛇起来，边写边发出令人不明所以的笑声：“嘿嘿臭小子，我看你这回怕不怕，怕不怕……”，刚写了一半，又想起之前司梦星君曾经跟她说过，司梦簿上的梦境写的越是具体详细，所做的梦就会越逼真，便忙补上一段：“地点……就是朝歌！时间……是晚上！莲花穿的……就跟今天一样！”  
放下笔，十娘满意地看着自己的作品，仿佛看见了孙子的脸。正打算打道回府，又突然想起那个坏了自己好事的司命星君……  
不行，不能再让他坏事了！十娘打定主意，拎起还剩半坛的千年陈酿，一阵风般往隔壁司命星君的府上奔去。

【全文完】  
从７．１２开始写到８．１４完坑，历时一个月零二天，共６５９５３字，也算得上是个中篇了吧。第一次写那么多，想想还挺有成就感的。  
这之间不断地改变故事架构，不断地加入新想法，也不断地塞私货，最后就这么边想边写出了结局。其实一开始的想法是两人最后又上了天庭与众人团聚。但写到中途还是觉得，有缺憾的团圆结局更好。毕竟人生难两全嘛。  
以３９这样一个相对普通的日常作为全篇结尾也是一样。我想让他们的故事就这么归于平凡（以及我就是想卡９）。

最喜欢的章节是１７（心意相通）和３８（给十娘的信）。  
写的最艰难的章节是车戏和打戏。不过车戏的效果我很满意，其实车戏写的挺细腻的，哪吒的性格变化也是从这里开始，有兴趣的朋友不妨回味一下（笑）  
写的最顺畅的章节是３５（女娲娘娘的审判）。  
边写边笑的章节是５，６和３４。  
想赶紧写完的章节是１０，１１（原作剧情）。  
最喜欢的配角是说啥都没人听的暴躁老哥云中子，和一本正经胡说八道的腹黑丞相姜子牙。  
最大的突破是车戏和３３（逆转）。  
自认为最得意的构思是２４（天命的概念）和３３（逆转）。这种亲手做了个好吃的蛋糕然后把它砸碎说我还有比这更牛Ｂ的感觉还蛮不错，虽然好像没人对逆转有什么评价，看来有好想法但功力不够，还是无法达到理想的效果（笑）  
最喜欢的细节是莲花和哪吒重温糖葫芦的台词，莲花给哪吒补衣服，和十娘的眼泪掉进茶里。

大家最喜欢的，印象最深的又是哪部分呢？能留言说说就再好不过了。  
总之这个故事就到此为止。很感谢看到这里的你。  
有缘再会。


End file.
